White Revenge
by Alexathenle
Summary: HGDM. White Revenge is revenge from beyond the grave. Draco Malfoy intends to reap his revenge upon all those who betrayed him as well as settle some unfinished business with Hermione. Post HBP, a story of revenge and love, life and the dead. ::complete:
1. Chapter One

**White Revenge**

**Disclaimer**: JKR you genius! All her! She owns anything recognised. Anything unrecognised is me.

**Warnings:** Violence, gore maybe sexual situations later on.

**A/N:**Hello lovely people. Well this little story is something I thought of a couple of days ago. Please do tell if you like, perhaps not if you don't. Sorry for any mistakes or crude writing (having not written in over a year, I'm a little rusty).Love you all lots and lots and hope you're doing fine wherever you are and whatever you doing.

**Chapter One**

**_Death of a Man_**

Any journey into the unknown begins with a sinking feeling of terror. The helpless panicked fear that you see in the eyes of animals before their inevitable fate catches them. That fear.

That fear was in the eyes of Terrence Moonkite. He was in Muggle London, an area seldom visited by himself, in a dark alleyway, meeting an anonymous person. In fact Terrence Moonkite could not be more in the unknown.

The reason he was in this dark hellish alleyway in the depths of the darkest murkiest foulest night of the year was this. A note, sent by the anonymous person, had arrived on his desk this morning promising in depth information on Voldemort. He assure Terrence the lack of trickery names and places were written to confirm the validity of the information and Terrence could not resist the opportunity. But Merlin's beard he was scared. Muggle London was a terrifying place; noisy, impersonal and dirty. This might have been the only time in Terrence's life that he ever wished to have been in Gryffindor at school.

"Moonkite?" A silky, smooth terrifying voice asked from behind him. He jumped round and saw a tall cloaked figure standing just outside of the building's shadow. He had evidently been there for sometime and Terrence cursed his foolishness.

"Yes. Yes, I'm Terrence Moonkite." He made his voice sound what he was not.

"Good Evening, we've met before."

--

**_Murder of Ministry Official_**

_Late yesterday evening a ministry official, an aid of the Minister of Magic, was murdered in Muggle London. The killing of the official occurred in a deserted alleyway in the East End of the Muggle City. Official spokesman of the Ministry, Kingsley Shacklebolt, described the attack as 'a harrowing attack on an innocent matyr. _

_The, as of yet, unamed official is said to have a wife and child who will be told before the name is released. The delay arises from the apparent problems in identification of the body because of extensive mutilation of the face and torso. This grisly crime against humanity is rumoured to be the work of a rogue Death Eater, as the death is different to the normal style of Death Eater killing yet the source of the evil is undoubtably the same. _

_All our thoughts are with the family of the victim._

--

"And may we, who struggle against such evil, be strong in the face of hatred, valiant in the face of danger and open in the face of truth. Those who walk among us with wicked eyes and faceless souls let us say this; we will not give up, we will not give in and we will walk a thousand years more." The speaker, who himself looked as though he would blow over with the strength of his own speech, sat down wearily and nodded appreciatively at the sparse clapping.

The Minister of Magic stood and began his speech with the mournful tone of one who has just lost his new pet hamster. "I will speak only a few words. Sorrow rides hand in hand with war. Terrence was not a great wizard. He was a great man. His name and his memory shall never be forgotten."

A hum of small chatter broke out as the sitting stood to leave. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley stood with them working their way at a respectful pace towards the exit of the abbey, in which the sad partings never ceased to come since Voldemort's return. Singing started from the high levels. A lone female voice sung the requiem of the passing of a great life in Latin. She was obviously descended from the Veela, for all who heard her voice stopped and looked up to the highest rafters in search of this crying angel.

It was, surprisingly, Ron who prodded her awake from her revelry. Apparently, or so he claimed, constant Fleur in the Burrow meant he was building up an immunity to the Veela. They slipped out quickly before the quick hands of the Minister could grab them to ask about the 'Chosen One's activities.

By mutual consent they walked around the graveyard. The graves dated back to the beginning of Hogwarts and Hermione had always wished to look around. Ron had always found it immensely boring to walk round a graveyard reading about dead people, but Hermione had always enjoyed imagining what these people who had lived nine hundred years before her looked like, spoke like, enjoyed, ate. It was something incredible to her.

And it was a way to escape.

By the gods escape. Death hung over Britain like a cloud, polluting the air and dampening the soul. Pain, panic and sorrow. That was what you could see in every face. Everyone had lost someone and the war was hammering down the last hopes.

"Stop thinking." Ron complained. She looked up startled. His eyes rested on her with the knowing sardonic look which she assumed after seven years of friendship he'd picked up from her.

"Sorry, Ron." She looked back at the softly crunching ground before them. Green grass poked through small dashes of pure white snow and the colours were startlingly alive for such a cold desolate time of year. Ron. Ron was always alive in colours. He couldn't help it. She smiled slightly. Ron had grown up. At last his mental age had caught up with his physical and he had become an invaluable friend... friend...

He'd nowadays refuse to leave her. When they had first started attending the Last Ceremonies of the Great Wizards only a month after they'd left Hogwarts and she took a turn out in the graveyards he'd leave her to return to wherever they were staying at the time. But after the 21st October the year they left Hogwarts he'd grown up. And set orders that neither he nor she were allowed to be out on their own. That day had woken him up. It had woken them all up.

"How'd ya think Harry's doing?" Ron asked looking at her with mild earnest. He still relied on her resourceful logic and intelligence. It made her feel wanted and proud that he did.

"He'll have something to show us when we get home." Hermione said confidently as they turned around the back of the Abbey. Here the graves were three to four hundred years old. Hermione swished her flowers along the top of the long grasses which hid most of the graves from view.

"It's bloody cold."

"I told you, you should have brought a thicker jacket." Hermione told him reproachfully and turned off the main path into the well trodden path to the furthest back graves. A ministering statue of Albus Dumbledore heralded their entrance into the wrought black iron fenced area of graves. Above their heads read the words _'The Strength of Hope, Love and Justice Shall Prevail'_. The shut the gate behind them.

In their routine forged through a year of wanderings they started towards Sirus's memorial. With no body there was no suggestion of a memorial until the Minister, wanting to woo himself to Harry's affections suggested it as a final apology. Harry denounced the idea but the guilt of those in charge carried the idea through. Harry had never visited it, but it was one of the most visited plots in the back graveyard.

As ever Hermione laid her one red rose at the paw of the great black dog and stroked his cheek. She bowed her head then rose to walk on with Ron to the next grave. A white lily at the tombstone for Luna Lovegood and a tear wiped from the eyes. Three forget-me-nots at the base of the grave for Colin Creevley. Another lily for Sturgis Podmore, a member of the Order of the Pheonix. All members, including the newly joined Colin Creevley and Luna Lovegood had the emblem of the Pheonix engraved below their names. During one of Mr Lovegood's saner moments he had told Hermione that that seeing that symbol below his daughters name was the second proudest moment of his life (the first being her informing him of the Moth Conspiracy).

The final grave was only final because it was closest to the exit from their round circle. It reserved the right for only one small yellow rose and ten seconds worth of silent thoughts. It read as follows.

**_Draco Malfoy_**

_**Redemption is never too late**_

_**All round bastard**_

**_Died 21st October 2005_**

Harry had been asked to say something about Malfoy. Hence the third line. Apparently the tomb makers were too in awe of him not to put it on Malfoy's tombstone. Hermione hoped his mother would never visit it. Narcissa Malfoy though had not attended his funeral and refused to even release his date of birth or middle name. Hermione had only seen her once since her sons death. It had been on Diagon alley. The woman was thin, broken like a dying reed, dressed in an elegant blackness. She was nothing if not proud even if it would kill her.

"Let's go home 'Mione." Ron slung an arm around her shoulders and they leant partially on each other to walk the respectful distance from the graveyard before apparting.

--

Review! Please!


	2. Chapter Two

**Anuksunamun-Kalia**: You made my day! Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**AN: **Sorry for any mistakes. I read through it then FFnet did something funny and I lost it all. Enjoy and review!

**Chapter Two**

**_The Stranger_**

Harry Potter was snoring loudly. Somehow he had begun to out snore Ron. In fact they had started a competition. _Who could keep Hermione Granger awake longest by snoring loudest_. She jammed a pillow over her ears and tried to get to sleep. But as soon as she started drifting a rather loud snort, one of the eccentricities of Ron's sleeping habits, came from the bedroom opposite.

Hermione didn't know why it was bothering her as it was. Surely she was a tired enough to sleep through them... Or was something else keeping her awake. She fiddled with the sheet on her pillow before turning over and switching the light on. Perhaps it was their latest trouble. Horcruxes had quickly become the bane of Hermione's life. Perhaps her subconscious had discovered something but what? She dug in her mind...

Hermione Granger jumped out of her skin. A dark shadow was beating against her window pane. It took her a second to realise it was the form of an owl. She relaxed slightly and leant over to let the big bird in. It was a powerful owl, and greatly beautiful with a stately air which made it instantly recognisable. Except that Hermione couldn't place where from. She took the note from it's talon and it flew off instantly. She closed the window absentmindedly behind the great bird before breaking the black wax seal on the back. The seal gave no clue to the identity of the sender. She was intrigued and opened it faster than she should, ripping the parchment slightly.

_Dear Ms Granger, _it read,

_I have a bargain I am willing to do with you. I have certain information regarding Lord Voldemort's plans. I wish to trade this information with you in return for information that I am unable to get hold of concerning the Dark Lord. However I must demand that you tell no one. If you are willing to acquiesce to these terms please sign the bottom. This will not only notify me of your agreement but will prohibit you or I from breaking these terms. If you should so agree I will contact you further to arrange time and place._

_The agreement: _

_Meet to exchange information_

_Meet alone_

_Speak of the meetings to no one_

_To be met by both parties._

She stared open mouthed at the parchment unable to believe. Spies they had but few in number. Inside information would aid the cause of the Order hugely. But if this was a trick, albeit a very strange one, it could forfeit her life in the bargaining. If she decided to accept she could not tell Harry or Ron. And even if she discussed the idea she had the feeling the ink to them would be invisible and after she showed it to them invisible to her as well. The magic already in the paper was proof enough to her that whoever she was dealing with they were exceptionally skilled. Perhaps she knew them?

But she could think of no Death Eaters that would turn traitor and ask for her help. Except perhaps Theodore Nott. But he was not thought to be a Death Eater, merely in hiding like the rest of the country. He had been an intelligent Slytherin who she had shared a few secret highly intellectual conversations with. She supposed in was not beyond reason it was him. Most likely out of all the possibilities which had occurred to her. She turned the idea over in her mind again.

In the end, _who else could it be?_

--

Hermione had not decided by the next evening. They had spent all day going over the newly acquired memories from a Brazilian wizard who had seen Voldemort in his lost years. They hoped South America might hold the answer to the missing Horacuxes. So far however it seemed to be a red herring.

"Hermione, it's your turn to stay behind." Ron said gleefully. Every time they popped over to another continent either Ron or Hermione stayed behind so to be in touch should anything happen whilst Harry was uncontactable. It was perfectly safe as their house was hidden by the secret keeper in which Harry, for neither of the other two knew who it was for their own safety, had complete faith.

"I know Ron." She scowled at his delighted face. "How long do you think you'll be?" She asked Harry a mildly concerned look on her face. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. The Amazon is very big. We can use spells and stuff but it'll still be really difficult." It had been decided that they must look for a man mentioned in the wizard's memory by Voldemort. A native tribesman. Undoubtedly it was a futile hope that he was still alive let alone able to be found in the great expanse but such a slim hope as this had been what led them to the third Horcrux.

"Alright." Hermione said looking mildly worried. "If you're out there for a week come back and we'll try something else." She ordered slouching slightly into the worn sofa on which were spread all the documents and artifacts they had collected.

So she would be home alone for a week. The boys would expect her to be housebound as were they al when two left for somewhere else... but the offer of information... _Would such an offer prevent the happenings of 21st of October occurring again_? The temptation circled her mind.

"How about a takeaway?" Ron asked peering at the time. Hermione and Harry exchanged glances.

"I'd forgotten it was your day to cook." Hermione responded with a slightly icy edge to her voice. "But I suppose a take away it better than you cooking anyway." She let a small smile grace her lips before carefully standing up. "I'll let you decide. I'm just going upstairs for a bit."

They understood. This was quiet time. What time use to be spent in the library was now spent in her room. Alone. Peaceful.

The letter was still on her bed. Lying there. Waiting. The black ink in the calligraphy handwriting screamed danger. And it was so tempting. She fidgeted stroking Crookshank's thick mane of fur. The cat dug her claws into her and Hermione jumped out of her revelry. She had been pulling the cat's fur.

"Sorry Crookshanks." She apologised, kissing the cat's head. Crookshanks glared a moment before taking over the main space of her small bed. Hermione's attention was back on the letter. She was so divided. Torn. Unable to decide. Lost.

She shook these thoughts from her head and began tiding her already immaculate room. Tidy room, tidy mind she reasoned. But her mind was anything but clear.

--

By the next morning Hermione decided this deliberation was ridiculous. She would do it. And even though she was not able to tell anyone she could keep her wand ready to charm her help or ready to apparate at any point. She got up at seven o'clock, half an hour before the boys were due to leave for South America and signed her name in red ink at the bottom of the letter. Almost immediately another signatureabove her name came in green ink and then they both faded quickly before she could decipher it.

Hermione felt her heart racing although she had done nothing but sign her name. She was relieved but at the same time worried.

By eight o'clock the house felt empty. The boys had noisly departed and already Hermione felt their loss. It was lonely without them. A scratching on the back window of the kitchen awakened her to the same owl bearing another sealed note. She let him in hastily. The bird flew in and landed on the back of the kitchen chair, his eyes haughtily looking around the small abode.

She removed the letter avoiding his talons.

_Tonight, Ironmonger Street, Southbank London. Midnight. Yours faithfully._

Hermione felt a cold chill. She didn't know where Ironmonger street was but she knew theSouth Bank would be pretty busy. He'd chosen somewhere with the intention of not worrying her about murder. And that sensitivity from someone purporting to know something about Voldemort was chilling.

The bird flew off a hoot, much like a mocking laugh, all that penetrated Hermione's thoughts.

--

At eleven thirty Hermione apparated to the Southbank. She took a coffee on a small bar overlooking the Thames and watched the people leaving the Globe theatre. She was accustomising herself to the area, trying to make herself feel safe. Yet an unnerving worry was edging itself into her physique. She was wondering whether she had made a terrible mistake.

Ironmonger Street was the oldest street in London able to trace it's root back to when it was an alleyway for the Roman's Londoninium. All this Hermione had learnt when she embarked on finding out where Ironmonger Street was. Hermione, being Hermione Granger, had wanted to know everything about what she was getting into. She had half been expecting to find that it had been the site of three grisly murders. But instead she had found a peaceful quiet alleyway.

The witching hour was nearly here and Hermione wondered if Big Ben would make her jump or even if she would hear it from this distance. It was starting to sleet. Her bushy hair, stuffed back in a bun, was becoming wet with the sloshing mixture of ice and water. And she was getting cold. Being in Muggle London and in Muggle clothes she was perilously wearing no cloak to keep the worst of the biting wind out.

"Hello Hermione." The voice was warm. Kindly. Hermione had a flash back of Dumbledore as she turned to look at the dark cloaked figure that stood ten feet behind her. He looked anything but warm or kindly. He was tall and cloaked in a shroud of darkness which hid him like a brother. "I'm glad your here."

"What information do you have for me?" She asked her well practised first question with the correct inclination on the voice and tone as she had done a thousand times today.

"Voldemort's current operation's base is in Gloustershire. South Western corner. Mansion called DarkWood Halls. Formerly owned by the MacDonart family." Whatever answer Hermione had been expecting it was not this. Not a straight answer. She was speechless for a few seconds... Hermione scolded herself that thinking on her feet was not always her best skill. "Being so business like I suppose I could ask you for your information. I would like to know where the Order thinks Voldemort's Wormtail is."

"Wormtail? They..." Hermione had been so consumed in what to do when this turned out to be a trap she had forgotten to plan for what to do should this turn out to be legitimate. _Oh bugger_. "I believe they think he is searching Bournemouth for some lost magical artifact." She answered wondering what on earth this wizard would want with the Wormtail. Or in fact what anyone would want with Wormtail.

The stranger nodded then turned to leave. She couldn't let him leave. "Wait, wait." He turned back slowly as if showing reluctance even though his face was deep in the shadow of the cloak. "I want to know why you want this information."

"That was not in our agreement. Besides you will not tell me what you are doing with my information." The voice was smooth, a little angelic. That slightly mocking gentle tone was present again. Ethereal. That's what that voice was. _Perhaps he was related to the Veela_? "It is only fair that our information, whatever it is be a straight swap."

"Well then what is your name? You know mine, therefore I should know yours." Hermione argued back desperate to get something in return.

"Touché. But my name is something I must keep secret so you may ask another question and I shall answer it."

Hermione searched the darkness of his face to find anything human. Perhaps he wasn't. Voldemort had recruited many species to his cause. Perhaps this was one of them. She seemed satisfied with that conclusion. "How did your owl find me? It's not possible. The house is too enchanted against being found."

"Your house is enchanted, I think, against Wizards. But I am no longer a wizard." And with that cryptic remark he melted in the night, his cloak flailing out behind him.

--

Review! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter Three

**PractikalMagik:** I'm so glad you think so! squeee And am glad you're enjoying it!

**Nikki Paige:** Hope you like logging on then, I hope to update this reguarly twice a week or more, though I'm currently about to start writing the tenth chapter. As for plot... well.. it could all end up with more holes than a sieve but we have to look on the bright side of life do we not? Thnak you so much for the comments!

**MLT**: Simply wonderful you think soand I hope you read more!

**Anuksunamun-Kalia:**Wow. I just read through the reviews for Dream of the Dragon and realised you reviewed every chapter! It must have been the time when all my alerts for were not working otherwise I would have said thanks! Well thanks for reviewing this one! Am very glad you like this one as much though I dare say they are quite different. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**AN**: Hello again. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Will hope to do another update this week but it might not be till Friday as it's my holiday. I was going to go to London you see... but now am only going for a day. So might be able to do one mid week. Enjoy the fic and remember to review!

**Chapter Three**

**_Guilt_**

The Death Eater, Travis Bungledon, swaggered into their airy seaside Victorian Manner. He was a king. He was a god. He was... going to be The Dark Lords New Best Friend. Perhaps, when this was all over he'd get an empire of Muggles. Perhaps China. He'd always liked China. For he, Travis Bungledon had got information on the wretched rat Harry Potter. The boy was in Brazil. And with no Order members to protect him.

The gleeful smile grew even bigger, if that were possible. A cat drowning in cream.

He stopped in an instant. Iron, copper smell hit his nose. His hand grabbed at his wand and wrenched it out, the fear beating in him like a drum. The smell was of blood. He trod carefully into the large hallway of light beach. Only the soft sound of floorboards creaking reached his ears as he came to the large sitting room.

"Oh my..."

--

Bill Weasley was at home when Hermione called. It was a dark and gloomy day, warmer than the night before and foreboding of gloomier weather to come. _Ugly, that's what it was,_ he decided in his mind as he rose from his seat to greet her. Bill Weasley was a prominent member of the Order, and in this capacity worked in a very secure home. In fact it was so secure with every protection and secrecy spell that he, and his wife Fleur, had been chosen to run the spy network within the Dark Lord's legions. He did this with such a great proficiency that, should his mother been allowed to talk about it, she would have made every witches ears ring with pride.

"Hermione, come in." He shook her hand warmly smiling with the affection of a brother. She smiled gratefully at the warm reception and collapsed into his warm and comfy chairs which he had for such meetings. "How has your week been? How is my brother and our hero?"

"They're in South America, Brazil." Hermione replied taking a proffered sweet and declining coffee or tea. "I've been fine. In fact I've got some information for you." She leant forward. This was a change from the normal. These meetings were held weekly so as to provide information to the Golden Trio. Information such as captures, deaths and missing persons. Bill's ears pricked up, rarely did they have news for him. "I won't reveal my sources naturally but Voldemort's latest operation base is located in Darkwood Halls, Gloucestershire."

Bill's mouth dropped open like a melon dropping off Big Ben. Hermione let a small satisfied smile grace her lips before coughing and looking modestly to the picture he had of his wife and family on his desk. "How.. How did you find this out? No, no first rule never reveal a source. Wow, Hermione. This... this could change the tide of this war... not that it's going that badly of course. Thank you."

Hermione felt a little swell of pride in her chest floating about. "Well, what else do I have to tell you. Err... fairly quiet week. Erm... Wormtail. Yes Wormtail." Hermione's swell was crushed by a huge tidal wave of black water. Guilt, horror and worry nailed their way into her nerves. In typical Weasley fashion Bill noticed nothing. "He, and two other Death Eaters were found murdered in their house."

"Oh. Oh." Hermione said the tide of grief dispelling somewhat. She had feared that her information had led to some sort of breakthrough for the Dark Lord's army but... this... this was not what she expected.

"Yes I thought you'd be somewhat relieved. You must tell Harry when he gets back. Although I am not pleased about the way it was done. The Order didn't do it. We don't know who did, grisly horrible murder. But I won't trouble you with the rat's demise. Just be at peace that something like that is gone from this world. Oh and Remus is to be married."

Hermione let out a little yelp as the news sunk in. "Oh that's great." Bill rolled his eyes in the 'girls' sort of way that males occasionally do. She grinned at him, her mind still churning over the information about Wormtail. He was gone, which was good. But why did she feel so guilty. _Did he not deserve that death? _

_No,_ her conscience answered as she rose to apparate back home. _No one deserves death_.

--

She still had the slightly nagging guilt lurking in the back of her mind as she pushed open her back door. It would be the last time she would leave the house, or according to the boys. If the stranger asked for another meeting... She would be brave and confront him. About the murder.

With this decided she found the note on her bed once again. It was the same one that had delivered the time before but now it was reading a different date and time.

_Tomorrow night, same time, St Leon's Church, Canterbury._

Canterbury! Goodness. He did like long journeys. But this location was deserted. A church at late night. Thinking of the previous letter she picked her red quill from the desk and wrote at the bottom of the letter,

_Change the place_.

Thinking this was somewhat rude she added a 'please' at the end. The ink remained there. She waited for some time but it became apparent it was not sinking in the way the signatures had. So the paper was not magic. _Blast._

--

Hermione only returned to her bedroom at eleven thirty that evening. She had spent the time pouring over the new translations of ancient wizards and witches scrolls. They had hoped that the ancient magic would provide a fresh insight into more powerful curses, charms and defence spells. So far it had provided only a headache. However Hermione still, unlike the boys, felt that there was a great knowledge to be gained from these one thousand year old parchments.

_Tomorrow night, same time. Christ Church, Oxford._

She read it before she had realised what it was. Her writing had faded and the letter had changed. So it had worked. Christ Church was a university and tourist spot. It was likely to be busy even at that late time of night. She felt somewhat comforted. After all, he wasn't a wizard. Perhaps he wasn't so bad as her imagination told her.

As she lay down she imagined his face. Nott's face had disappeared. Instead it was a tall dark handsome warlock who's face looked down at her from behind the blackness. She fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

--

Midnight struck on the largest church bells and Hermione was running along the paved street to reach Christ Church. She had made a break through in the scrolls and the feverish excitement was burning through her veins like liquid fire. She had danced with Crookshanks round the kitchen before realising to her horror that it was five minutes to midnight.

And so with no thought she dashed out the house barely remembering to cast the concealing charm around her, passing through the magical barriers she reached her safe apparating spot. And there with a crack she vanished into the magical area of Oxford. It was a five minute walk from there to the University but she had to run it in two.

Only when she reached the iron gates of Christ Church did she stop and check the time. She had never been a fast runner and it was four minutes past twelve already. She looked around at the empty street cursing her stupidity and clasping at her throbbing side. Glancing up at the clock against she slumped onto the pavement and rested her head on her hand.

A sinister creak shook her. From down the street a gate opened slowly screaming against it's rusty hinges. A lantern seemed to hover in mid air from just behind the gate and Hermione imagined this to be her correspondent. She rose hurriedly and dusted herself down.

She walked over with as much grace and dignity as she could manage but being forced to pass under his cloaked arm to enter, as he did not move, left her image not as strong as she would have wished. "I don't think Wizards have the grim reaper, but if they did you'd be a shoo in for Old Hallow's Eve." She told him as he shut the rusty gate behind them. He did not reply, but made some sort of derisive snort.

"Ms Granger what information do you have for me? I wish to know where Voldemort sends his youngest recruits to go through a training programme." He walked beside her down the small path to the gardens. He was taller up close and smelled of poison. But the poison that smells so sweet, so delicious that it intoxicates it's victims with delight to tempt them to drink. Hermione took this as natures sweet warning and prevented her arm brushing his by keeping her distance. However sexy this tall stranger was... _I have been cooped up with Harry and Ron for far too long,_ Hermione told herself firmly.

"It use to be at Glamorgan. But he moved it a month ago. I do not know where to." The silence was reproof enough for this. "If I find out where it is will you kill them? It was you who killed Pettigrew wasn't it?"

He stopped walking and looked down at her. The blackness that was his face caught the light. She almost screamed.

It was the face of a mime. A mask. White, blank. It was no face just held slits of eyes and mouth. Was there something so hideous behind this? Was this one of Voldemort's mistreated monsters? Or was this a man still?

"I killed Pettigrew, if that was his name. Wormtail is what I knew him as." There was a disgust in the voice at the mention of the name which Hermione had not heard before. The slavishly silky voice was now turned into malice and disgust and Hermione could well imagine this to be the voice of a cold hearted murderer. "But why would a dedicated member of the Order of the Phoenix care? One less cold blooded, pureblood to worry about."

"No one deserves death." Hermione answered defiantly. "No one."

"Not even the Dark Lord?" The voice spoke back into the silky amused tones he'd use before. Hermione stared up into the blank impassive mask.

"Harry will kill him, but his punishment should be the Dementors."

"A fate worse than death." Was what the mask spoke back to her before turning to walk along the path once more. In that turn Hermione caught glance of something she could not have possibly seen.

Beautiful, silky wonderful hair. White blonde hair.

--

REVIEW! Drop a little note in with your opinion please! And I would like to know, does anyone else dismiss JKR's idea of why we like Draco; because we believe ourselves to be the one who could change him? Personally I wouldn't like to touch a hair on his head!


	4. Chapter Four

**Anuksunamun-Kalia: **Very glad to hear I'm giving chills. I always think that Hermione is a person who knows what she thinks, so I usually make her say so. As always love to hear from you... Enjoy!

**Bloom**: yey! Read on fine friend and I hope this cures what ailes (sp?) you.

**Dragon Navi**: I'm so glad! Woot! Wowsies. I hope this meets your expectations!

**Shadders**: Check LJ regularly. Or put me on your alerts and check your email. No excuses. As to what happens... they all die. Dude, don't rip Draco when you like Snape. There really is, No Excuse.

**Chapter Four**

**_Broken Rose Tinted Glasses_**

"Let's not make this personal shall we?" He asked from over his shoulder in what could be considered a threatening voice. She swallowed still reeling from the hair. So he must be human. Wizard probably to have taken out those Death Eaters. But she had only known one wizard with hair like that and he was dead.

"If I get this information... I don't want them killed. Many of them could repent." _And,_ she added silently, _some of them are our spies_. "Some are forced into it." She told him. "And besides. We have already sent our best Aurors there. Not many have come back. It is well guarded despite their age.

"I will not kill anyone I do not have to. I am only going there for one person. If anyone gets in my way so be it." His answer was toneless. She nodded and rubbed her arms, not sure whether this was the air's coolness or his which caused her chill. "I have... no need to have you trust me and my judgement. But I fear it might be useful."

Hermione looked up at him taken aback. "I find it hard to trust someone who knows in depth information about Lord Voldemort." He nodded and Hermione felt sure he smiled. "And your willingness to kill also does not inspire much faith."

"I said I will not kill anyone unless I have to. These killings are ones I have to make." He was walking still and Hermione had to double step to keep up. The night was getting colder and the clock had just chimed the half hour.

"Hello?" A voice yelled out from the front gate. It was slurred and drunken, that of a youth. "You shouldn't... shouldn't be in there... I'll tell..." A dull clunk was heard. Hermione walked closer to her ... correspondent.

"He can see your light. If you douse the flame he'll probably think he imagined it." Hermione told him quickly moving in front of him. Only then did she see he had his hand dipping into his robe to where a wand would be situated. But she could see no wand there. The natural reaction of a pureblood. She stepped back from him.

The figure doused the light and touched her shoulder to move her away from the shouting yob. She felt his hand through her jumper, close to her neck. He was cold. An unearthly coldness radiated through him and she felt a shiver pass down her back. To be in any great contact with his skin would cause her to shake and shiver.

Then this could not be a wizard. No human could have a body temperature that low. And no Veela either. But... what on earth was this creature? A vampire?

"I may later have personal request of you but until then I ask that you do not make any assumptions upon me or my actions. Now I shall tell you that the Dark Lord will attack St Mungos at the next full moon. I expect my return of information." He had almost read her mind. He was about to leave for the ever blackness that blanketed the area around them when she grabbed his wrist.

Whatever she grabbed it for she did not know. Except that she did not want him to leave. The blackness in his face seemed to engulf her but she did not want to let him go. _Was this self controlled, logical Hermione Granger?_

He seemed struck to, by some unseen, unknown force which held them both together, the coldness of his skin tickling the heat losing from hers. Tingling down her back, like the ice of his hands, and then unwanted thoughts of his cold hands down her back, made the sensation ten times worse. _By the gods, what was this madness that gripped her?_

_Were they to kiss? To speak? To dance? What was this that held them stuck like glue to the floor and each others eyes?_ And then it broke with the chiming of the hour. How long they had stood there she did not know. She released his wrist and gazed at the floor.

A coldness trailed down her cheek and with horror she thought it was a tear. But looking up she saw it was not. The coldness was his finger trailing down her cheek in an affection wholy surprising in such a man or beast as he.

"Next time you come out, check a mirror first." He told her in that soft deadly voice before turning and striding off into the black.

--

_Aurors seize Dark Forces Treasure Trove _

_Darkwood Mansion was yesterday raided by a team of heavily armoured Aurors who arrested five Death Eaters including Vincent Crabbe, 18, his father, 51, Kilburn Berstrun, 66, and Tara Phillips, 21. The other Death Eater is as yet unnamed. The Dark materials found were said to be 'some of the most dangerous in the world', reported a Ministry Official. How they were smuggled into the country is being investigated._

_Unfortunately the raid appears to have occurred only hours after You-Know-Who left_ _but the damage done will certainly circle in the halls of the Dark Legions for many months to come._

--

Hermione had spent all morning enjoying her new found magic. The skill which she had discovered was the ability to do simple wandless magic without the extreme power or years of training which were the modern alternatives. Although the skill would take many weeks to master she already felt a slight hum through her fingers of magic polarity as she tried to _Accio_ the remote control.

The scroll which she had managed to gain the information from she had been forced to translate herself through several different codes. It was meant solely for the use of a small sect of wizards two thousand years ago but they were long dead and probably too fragile to risk turning in their graves at the thought of a female half blood using their elite magic.

She couldn't wait to show Harry and Ron. The idea was to focus the mind on the magic energy in your wand and therefore ignite the magic with your mind rather than your fingers. So you could use your wand without touching it and even, probably, when it was snapped, though obviously to a lesser extend.

However the practice was exhausting and she felt too mentally drained to continue for the afternoon. So instead she prepared to set out to Bill Weasley's to gain information on the Dark Youth Training Scheme and fill him in on what she had learnt.

But when she got there Bill was with a spy. Even Order members were not to know the identity of the spies so she was ferreted off to the small garden which Fleur kept with immaculate design and up keep. It was another overcast day but Fleur insisted on them having tea in the garden. The rather large droplets of rain sank into Hermione's tea and she only just resisted glaring at her hostess who sat under the parasol rambling about Bill's latest triumph. Hermione bit back the response telling Fleur who had really got the scoop on that story.

After half an hour she was admitted to see Bill who's face showed surprise at his latest guest. "Herm, thank you so much for your information. It was invaluable. We got them. We really got them! Ha ha!" He sat back down grinning happily at her. "So what can I do for you? Do you want to hear the ins and outs of the arrests?" He said with not intention of telling her anything but.

Hermione who had only heard about the arrests from Fleur earlier that afternoon consented to a brief run down of events. Bill at the end promised her the Daily Prophet's report of events once more details were published in the press.

"Bill, though I am glad you have been able to use the information I gave you that is not what I came for exactly." Bill's face fell and he leant forward highly concerned look upon his scarred features. "My source, who I got the information about Darkwood from, has contacted me again. We're doing an information exchange and-"

"Hermione, what are you saying?" Bill asked looking so deeply into her eyes she felt ashamed.

"I need information to give him. Not about us, about Death Eaters."

"Did you do this before?" Bill asked a slightly accusatory tone in his voice. "When you got the information about Gloucestershire."

"We needed that information. I am quite happy to go elsewhere to get the information we need to help us. His information is invaluable, Bill." Bill looked like he was about to respond, a slight outrage in his eyes and expression, when Hermione continued. "He told me there was going to be an attack at the next full moon. On St Mungos." Bill's face fell into horror.

"St Mungos? By Merlin. The fiends." He contemplated this information for a few seconds. "It appears Hermione that you have an informant more deep in Voldemort's dealings than any of our other spies." He was looking at her, now leaning back in his chair, his hand clasped over his mouth and rubbing over his hairy chin. "What information does he want in return?" Bill asked eventually in a quiet voice.

"The whereabouts of the moved training centre for Voldemort's young Death Eaters." Hermione responded keeping her voice as emotionless and toneless as possible. In trying to emulate her correspondent she felt like she was mocking him.

"Does he think he can bring it down? That place has more boobytraps than the Temple of Doom." Hermione smiled slightly. She had introduced Indiana Jones to the Weasleys two Christmas's ago with the result Ron had taken to wearing strange hats. "Well whatever he wants... We believe it's located up at Fort William, to the South West of the town. Almost deserted."

Hermione nodded and memorised the information. "Hermione, there's just one thing more. How are you communicating?" Hermione froze, unable to look into his eyes. An awkward silence passed. "You're not going out to meet him are you? Do you know how much danger you are placing yourself in!" His voice rose dramatically. "Hermione Granger! We are all putting so much time and effort into protecting you three and here you are going off willy-nilly to meet strange agents of Voldemort!"

Hermione, unable to defend her actions, stared on at the ground whilst Bill fumed silently in his chair. "Come back tomorrow. We'll see if we can swap you with another go between." He said angrily. Another pause full of stagnated anger. "You just wait until Ron hears about this." Hermione continued to examine her shoes in great depth. "And mother."

"I can't."

"Can't what?"

"Speak about... About the..." She coughed lightly as her throat constricted against her speaking. This must be the effects of the spell. Very powerful. He must be a great Wizard. Only... of course he was no wizard... "I cannot tell you anything about anything to do with this. Just the information. No chance of swapping." She concluded looking up at him. His eyes were narrowed and cold.

"You have placed yourself beyond the point of danger. I cannot believe this of a sensible girl like you. Ron, maybe, but not you."

"I passed the point of danger many years ago Bill." Hermione informed him standing up. They watched each other for several seconds before Hermione turned and strode purposefully away.

--

Drop a review! REVIEW! lots and lots!


	5. Chapter Five

**VillainValkyrie:** Short answer: because I don't believe in happy endings. Long answer... If I wrote ten fanfictions about Draco/Hermione he would survive in about six, Hermione four. In about one they would live happily ever after. It's the sort of author I am. Death haunts my fics and there's probably a psychologist out there very concerned about that. Aside from that also the most memorable stories have sad endings: highest grossing film of all time Titanic. Sorry you got such a long answer but I've just finished writing a chapter and... err... killed someone who I didn't know was going to die when I began writing the chapter... So you've got me when it's on my mind... But thanks for the review!

**Anuksunamun-Kalia:** If I have just spelt your name wrong forgive me, I'm trying to learn to spell it without checking back every two seconds. Thanks so much for the compliments! My head is going to get so big I'm going to have trouble with doors!

**Frog**: All in good time! Don't worry about that, someone will turn out to be gay I promise... cough And trust you to be all for psycos. I'm still shocked about Exquisite Corpse.

**Bex Drake**: My darling thankies so much! I'm glad you appeciate my take on the characters and hope you really enjoy the rest of it!

**Dragon Navi:** I promise more sweet moments... I swear... Somewhere... Kiss kissness... honest...Enjoy!

**Chapter Five**

Harry swore loudly as he plunged six foot into the centre of the Amazon river. The tide was strong enough to carry him downstream, and his wand, being damp, was no way to get out of this situation. "Harry!" Ron yelled from the safety of the bank. "I think I may have misjudged the distance!"

Harry's wonderfully crafted, genuine and perfectly monstrous response of swear words were cut off by the sight of what he hoped were not piranhas. He didn't know much about what floated in the Amazon but he did know it was very dangerous. It was only then did he notice a local ferryman rowing towards him. And only then did relief fill him. He swam, or rather battled against the current, to reach the small wooden boat being rowed by a startlingly thin tribesman with unusually kind eyes. For a second Harry thought he was looking at Dumbledore but the instant passed and he hauled himself up into the boat.

"Thank you." Harry said earnest watching as the strange fish creatures gnawed up his left behind, half torn shirt. Turning away he looked towards the bank where they were rowing to meet a grinning Ron. Then Harry turned back and looked at the markings on the man and a light of happiness filled him. It was the tribes marking that were in the memory. "Say, you don't know anyone called Onga Suut do you?" Harry asked his eyes once more gleaming like the emeralds they were.

--

She dreamt about him. Her correspondent. His pale, cold hands touching her. Hermione never got erotic dreams, and this was not really erotic, more... deep. Personal. Was this lust for a man she had never seen? Was he even a man? And why was he killing? She had looked for an answer to the information she had scribbled onto the parchment after returning from Bill Weasley's. In the morning, however, it was merely blank.

Deciding there was nothing to be done, Hermione prepared to spend the day practising her new skill.

--

The deep valleys and high hills of Scotland made keeping a lookout hard. But the young Death Eaters were use to this hardships and night guard duty was not a bad one. _Except perhaps when your eyes played tricks on you_. See, young Zabini, a small black stocky but short fourteen year old, swear he swore a tree move.

It was too tall for a man and looked, in the inky blackness, just like the immovable trunks that stood before him on his guard duty. The boy edged forward from his post, wanting to see if this trunk was where he thought it should be.

He smelt something. Like disinfectant. Then whomph, the boy fell over quickly and with only a small thud.

The smell had been elicited from Hermione's Correspondent's wand. It was a quick and painless way of knocking someone out. After all he would keep Hermione's trust as long as he could before shattering it. And he'd always liked Zabini. The stealth tree walked silently up to the entrance of the small castle that held the training grounds of the Death Eaters.

He could feel the magic from the doors before he got there. He stood for a minute inhaling the scents of the different incantations before releasing them all and opening the doors. This was definitely not a Wizards skill. He did so again just inside the door undoing all the complicated charms and curses which were engraved into the very stonework of the castle.

He strode down the corridor smirking behind his white mask. He could feel that presence. It had scared him when he had first begun to feel the presence of magic and wizards. In fact in the beginning it had scared him full stop. The new sensations, the power, the strength which he now seemed to gain day by day.And now...He was still smiling as he bore down to deliver death and destruction.

The scent led him down a maze of passages and charms which he took several seconds to disable. After quarter of an hour wandering down endless small passages, which made him feel very much unlike the Avenging Angel which he was modelling himself on, he arrived at the door to her bedchamber. He had remained undiscovered so far and no alarm had been raised. So he could take his time with this one. The smile once again graced his face.

He could feel that spicy errant magic that emanated from her. Exotic creature was Marzipan Hepene, a Death Eater, who specialised in deception. He opened her door without touching it and walked in, already knowing she was awake. She sat up from the bed, her white night clothes making her very much the innocent martyr to his crime. A hair band held back her wild black hair, her nails polished and strong showed her personality through and through. "Who are you?" She asked diving for her wand.

He used showed her the wand he'd already retrieved by a spell from her bedside table. "I'm your justice." He said venom coming from his soul. He pulled his hood back and took off the mask.

She screamed. Screamed like serpents had buried there poisoned fangs into her neck. She screamed knowing her hope had gone.

And the scream awoke no one.

The 'Correspondent' made such a scene as to scare even the heartless. He killed her, but only after she had endured every agony she had bestowed on another. He killed her in the most disgusting, foul and wretched way he knew how. By the time he left the floor of the room was wet with a little layer of blood.

And yet he had not found the experience... pleasurable. It had disturbed him. But after all she had done to her what she had done unto others... was that not justice? Perhaps Hermione had been affecting him with her morals and her ideas.

He shook himself free of the thought left the castle, making sure to fire up the word 'defenceless' so it hung above the castle in red letters. He only hoped that the Ministry and Order would be sensible enough to believe it.

--

Bill Weasley was frantic. He did not know who the Golden Trio's secret keeper was, he didn't know how to get in touch with his brother and he didn't know what to do. What he did know was that Hermione's informant had killed in such a fashion as to set new standards of horror. And that Hermione was meeting him with no protection. And that just brought about loads of images to his head of a woman he thought of as his sister doing oh so adult things which he did not want in his head! By Merlin was he mad?

He was brisk with all his go-betweens and spies, hoping that Fleur would come in telling him Hermione was waiting to see him. But so far he'd just had long agonising waits between his appointments. By midday he gave up waiting and returned to his office and fireplace. He flooed to Remus Lupin's residence.

"Lupin!" he yelled as soon as he landed in their kitchen. "Remus!" He yelled walking to the door. A sauce pan dropped to the floor behind him and he swung round to see... "Tonks. Err... sorry." He apologised looking at the ground. Tonks had been cooking bacon and eggs in a mesh bright pink bra and (under)pants which matched her hair to great effect.

Lupin appeared hurrying down the corridor in his normal shambles of appearance. "What's the matter. It's my day off." Lupin then took in his girlfriend's situation, as she picked up food off the floor. "Oh. Probably for the best. I think the eggs were off." Tonks glared up at him and Lupin hastily pulled Bill away into the small sitting room. "I still haven't quite got the hang of this girlfriend fiance thing." Lupin admitted embarrassed. Bill nodded with a great deal of understanding. "Now what's the problem. You look quite frantic."

"I suppose you've heard what happened to the Death Eater Youth camp?"

"Yes, successfully raided this morning."

"After the guards were taken down by a person who then proceeded to perform the most grisly murder on one of the teachers. His identity remains unknown." Bill added looking deep into the ex-professor. "Apparently the Auror who discovered it has been admitted to St Mungos. Are you Potter's Secret Keeper?"

Lupin looked taken aback and slightly angry at the question. "Bill, I don't know what you're suggesting. I wouldn't tell you if I was. What's that got to do with this murder?"

"Hermione is the one who is in contact with the murderer. That's how we were prepared to take down the training base. Because we were expecting him to weaken their defences. But he's already killed one like that he's going to do it again. And if Hermione, like she does, angers him, he will kill her. I don't want to get to their house. I just want her to know the danger she's in. And if Ron and Harry are back them too." Bill's voice shook a little and he regained himself. He had yet to lose a brother but he could feel the time creeping closer. Or a sister.

"I am not their secret keeper, Bill. I'm sorry. But am I right to presume that we are getting information from this fellow about the Dark Lord and his movements?" Remus asked, steeping his fingers and leaning forwards in his chair. Bill nodded. "Good information?" Bill nodded again. "Then I believe Ms Granger knows what she is doing. She is a sane and rational girl, Bill. I know you care for them like siblings, but Ms Granger has always been an intuitive and clever girl."

Bill resisted the desire to throttle the reason out of Lupin. He cleared his throat, rose, and shook hands in a farewell to Lupin. Apologising to a still half naked Tonks, and inviting them around to one of Fleur's excellent lunches (a trouble for which a wet tea cloth was thrown at him), he left heart heavier than when he had arrived.

--

**_Investigation into Murdered Moonkite_**

_Today an investigation concluded into the allegiances of Terrence Moonkite, 33, a Ministry Official who was murdered in the East End of Muggle London. Although no official statement has been released yet an unnamed Ministry Official said there were unexplained disappearances, unexplained items found in his home and unexplained items of clothing. Moonkite worked as an assistant to the Minister of Magic, making his access to information worryingly high. _

_If he were partial to the Dark Side it casts a totally different perspective on his murder. However it is 'unlikely a person working for the light side would do such a grisly murder' said the unnamed Ministry official. The investigation is said to have been started when the morgue workers found a Dark Mark on the dead man's forearm. His family of the 'loving father and husband' have denied that he had any connection with You-Know-Who._

--

To Ron the moon seemed to be laughing at him. He was handing upside down by his foot. Goodness knows why their luck had run out. But the tables had turned. And now he was sure his ears were about to burst. Harry was out cold on a rock ten feet below him. Or at least Ron thought he was. He could have almost sworn he saw Harry's eyes twitch. Maybe it was all the blood rushing into his head. 'Cos earlier he swear he could have seen a monkey pointing and laughing at him.

Voices. Voices! Not strange chanting. Ron was sick of strange chanting. He'd rather liked it until they stumbled across this tribe which seemed to associate chanting with poking sticks up places they really shouldn't be.

_Oh bollocks_. He thought annoyed as Bellatrix Lestrange walked into the clearing. _Oh bollocks_. _Could this get any worse?_ _Yeah_! She wasn't alone. Behind her a lithe, tall figure walked out into the clearing glancing up at Ron for only a second. Pale face, bald head... and glowing red eyes.

This was Ronald Weasley's first sight of the infamous _Voldemort._

--

_Tonight, The Abbey, Oxford. Midnight. _

_--_

_Review! Give me a REview! mwhahahahah!_


	6. Chapter Six

**Sami Sue:** Thank you as ever. My head will probaby explode should more compliments come from you. However I'm sure I will still look pretty so I guess keep 'em coming! And was looking on your profile and wanted to read your HGTR stories but they didn't seem to be on your list... am i just being blind? 12 times! well i'm glad you've got an addiction to something healthy... we all need our addictions... hmmm... chocolate...

**Clever Witch**: am very honoured, you are very wonderful and I hope you keep R'n'Ring.

**ThingsMakeMeHappy**: Glad to see a bubbly person. More interaction here!

**The Cursed Pixies**: How do you feel about faeries? Thanks for the review!

**Fidelity Russell:** Nice review, please read more soon.

**VV** (for short, to minimise spelling mistakes): Can't complain, do the saem myself. More contact between 'em here but no what you mean wink.

**Dragon Navi**: Well perhaps I should put this story as suspense instead of horror... i think it's under horror...More sweet moments in between the sour... Promise! though this chapter subtitle is a lie...

**AN:** I love you alll! Okay am feeling a tinsy bit high atm so you may find scattered sarcasm in your review replies. And those who are not reviewing... well enjoy it anyway but I don't like you as much... oh... the strangeness of my mood...

**Chapter Six**

_Kissing Bones_

Hermione arrived at The Abbey at ten o'clock. She was perhaps a little early. But the place held the mysticism which so inspired her academic mind. And it was the peace which quietened her raging thoughts this evening. She had been pondering, in her spare thoughts all day, what had happened up in Scotland. If anything had happened. But she refused to go and see Bill again. She did not want to be told she was risking her life.

It was her life to do as she wished with. And she trusted her Correspondent.

Thinking of him her hand went to her hair. She smoothed the little which was ruffled out of the low bun she had placed it in. Mindful of the cutting comment he had delivered at their last parting she had made sure to look presentable but by no means like she had tried to be presentable.

A little drizzle began to fall down. Thinking of her appearance again she walked into the shelter of the large Abbey. The building was one of the last remnants of the pre-Henry VIII Catholic Church in Britain. It had been saved by a descendent of the Ravenclaw line who had hidden the Abbey in a deep web of spells to stop it being looted and burnt. It was therefore erased from Muggle history but began appearing in Wizarding history. She had done a project on it when she still took Muggle Studies which is where her appreciation for the building came from. This appreciation may have slightly waned when she had to start attending it for the commiseration services.

In the books it had said that the building was charmed to echo the most beautiful melodies ever sung in it when there was no service going on. And now she heard a lifting duet sung in Italian with the most beautiful but slightly rugged voice on the part of the male. The song was obviously a love song, the Abbey not being used for religion since Rivena Ravenclaw had possessed it in the fifteen-sixties. Outside the battering of a lazy rain could just be heard on the stained glass, vast windows of the magnificent building.

Hermione walked round the outside alcoves. In every space of wall there were photos. Little murals of lives that had been so happily lived. Some faces she recognised. Luna, as a baby, as a child, as only sixteen; the day before she died. Sturgis Podmore had one, sparse and limited but with the worst photo of himself and his son, proudly staring out at the camera. Dumbledore had an entire alcove to himself, letters, photos and candles shining light into the gathering gloom of the Abbey. Hermione felt her heart beat a terrible pang in her chest, tears rushing to her eyes. His smiling face winking out at her from the largest of all the photographs. His image represented something to her that she could never define. Those six years spent at Hogwarts. The best years of her life.

Sirius was notably absent from these displays of affection.

She looked at her watch. Twenty to eleven. The wind had picked up to batter the rain against the large windows of the Abbey. She set herself, gathering her thickest cloak to her and pulling the hood up, to wait the remaining time. And she set her mind to the Wizard's, who was no longer a wizard, identity.

--

He never failed to surprise her with his entrance. Slinking in from the ever blackness, silent and deadly. She rose to greet him as he walked out from the alcove before Dumbledore's shining beacon. The blocked the light casting himself entirely in shadow. "Ms Granger."

"When we first met you called me Hermione."

He didn't move. And that made Hermione think she had surprised him. "Hermione," he said almost mockingly correcting herself, "if you so wish. But it was not the first time we have met. Come." His voice was back to that sweet melody and gentleness. "This place has too many shadows to stay."

Hermione looked with distaste towards the doors, where she knew the wet and wind were beating, before pulling up her hood and wrapping herself deep within the layers of blackness. He held open the door for her. "Did you get what you wanted? At the training camp?"

He drew back slightly as if shocked. But then recovered himself, quickly as he always did. "Yes, Hermione, I did." His voice was reassuring so she walked out into the storm. He joined her a second late, seemingly untouched by the raging weather around him. No cold seemed to affect him, nor wind, nor rain. They walked in silence together for some time.

"I am here to make a personal request." Was the first thing to interrupt the silence, though it caused another one by the content. Hermione could make no sense of it. "I warned you I might and I believe it has become important enough, and I trust you enough, to ask it of you." They were walking towards the gates which led unto the Second Wars deaths. She opened it for him this time, but he insisted she go through first.

"What will I get if I can perform the task?" Hermione asked stumbling over this information. He had walked on past as she had stopped in front of Sirius's grave, where she was stroking his head with the affection she always possessed for him. She was about to repeat the question, fearing her voice had been lost to the wind, but he held up a quelling hand to silence her.

"You will get a lifelong burden." He replied staring down at a grave in front of him. The wind died down and she could hear him much clearer. He walked away again to the far side of the gated enclosure.

"Then why-?"

"Would you do it?" He completed the question for her. She knew he was smiling at her. She could feel it in the back of her neck. She rose from her kneeled position in front of Sirius's grave and walked purposefully towards him stopping only a metre away from him.

"I have a very important job in this war. I'm fighting with my friends as well as with you. I've got enough of a fucking burden on my back without you adding to it!" And for the correct attitude to match the meaning she whacked his arm. He jumped back defensively. And she recognised the humanity, the human nature of him. Whatever was left from when he was a wizard had just shown itself. The cowardly ungainly jump backwards. And he realised it too.

Even without a hood she could feel the darkness radiating from him. The anger at himself and her. Were she a weaker person she would have trembled. His hood turned from her to the grave and he seemed to be recomposing himself. She kept her gaze on where she estimated her eyes to be. "You should do as I ask you, Hermione." He sneered at her. "You'll regret it otherwise."

To Hermione this seemed a weak and empty threat. But she waited for his to expound his 'personal request' to her. "Go to London. In Croydon, a street called Hanover. Hanover House. Muggle London." He confirmed to her, he must have seen the sceptical expression on her face. "Merlin, Granger." He glared at her exasperated. "You'll know what to do when you're there." He added.

"Is this to do with Voldemort?" She asked slightly hesitant (and in total disbelief that she would have any clue as to what to do when she was there). But as she said so she saw the man in front of her regrow into the dominant, calm and calculating man she had seen so many times before. The name had reawakened his sleeping dragon.

"No. This, as I said, is personal." His voice was deep and low. She imagine it was a snake's ready to snap. "I entrust it to you. I will contact you when I need you again. However I have most of the information I need already for the next few days." He looked down at her again. "May Merlin protect you."

She felt a warm glow spread about you. Care. She felt it in him. Care. It shocked, amazed and warmed her so. It was... like molten chocolate being poured into her skin, spreading through the very tips of her fingers and expelling the coldness in her stomach. "Thank you, Draco."

Madness. _What madness conceived to make her say that! What would happen now. Had she ruined all she had worked for? Would he disappear? Would the world end?_

He turned away from her to look fully down at the grave. **His** grave. "If Potter ever gave me a reason to hate him, it was that." He said nodding to the gravestone. Hermione looked down ashamed in herself for letting Harry do that; befoul a memory. "I knew it was only a matter of time. I tried to make sure I never underestimated your intelligence. But... You always were the best." He was looking away from her now back towards the Abbey. He had lowered his hood and that trademark white blonde hair glimmered in whatever light there was. "But you would have found out when you went to Croydon anyway."

Hermione nodded numbly. He had removed the white mask in front of his face. And was slowly turning round to face her. If she had expected scars or something horrific she would have been surprised. But by expecting nothing she was completely flabbergasted. She had not seen him since he had fled the night Dumbledore died. But with time he had grown. Whether it was the slightly ethereal light that came from his startlingly white cheeks and hair or whether it was the startling cheekbones, sculptured in such a way as to make the ancient gods jealous she did not know. But whatever it was it a masterwork.

Never had Hermione Granger felt sexual attraction to Draco Malfoy (or rather had she felt attraction which she had allowed herself to admit). He had been a weak, spiteful, little child. But it seemed maturity had caught up with him and all his sufferings had made him stronger. Or at least, disturbingly, he wasn't as dead as he was suppose to be. An errant Ron in the back of her mind told her she should inform him so. She subdued the Ron, but then a Harry started ranting on about Malfoy in the back of her mind and she had to drown them out by thinking of her practice.

"That was pretty impressive." The voice said. She awoke from her mental turmoil to find Draco staring up at the sky, where a shower of red sparks were just fading out. "And without a wand." He said removing his gaze back down to her, pride in his features. "Quite the witch," she blushed, "for a half breed." It took a second in Hermione's mind to register teasing. His method was more subtle than Ron's. It had more art and more cruelty. She preferred it. _Opps._

He had drawn his hood back over his face, but without pulling on the mask. The rain had started its infernal drizzle again and she pulled her own back over her face hurriedly. She was conscious of Draco's attention being diverted from there conversation. His hood had moved to the forested area beyond the small fence, where the land rose sharply up onto hills. _Danger?_

"Hermione, hide your face. Go home, but apparate several places first and make sure no one follows you. I shall try to prevent it. Even hide in Muggle world if you have too. Go now!" She nodded and was about to turn away, he was already moving towards the forested area.

"But what about you?" She said drawing her wand and turning back, berating herself already for forgetting which of them past Defence Against Dark Arts with higher grades. His authoritarian manner, though annoying, was highly effective. It was used in such a very practised and manipulative way. _Slytherins_.

"You forget," He said whirling her round and pushing her back, still advancing on them, but with no wand visible. His eyes met hers for a second and they burned a deep red, from under the dark hood. "I'm already dead."

--

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter Seven

**ThingsMakeMeHappy**: Ah... questions... well I think you'll see in the next chapter.. if not this one... they all become a blur after a while...

**Clever Witch**: Oh wowsies am so pleased. I'm glad you like my other stuff and prefer this... Great! Please keep RnRing!

**TheCursedPixies**: Oh don't die that's not good. There's already enough dead people around here. Ooh... songs... No I was asking because some people like pixies but hate faeries... but that's good cos there's faeries in this story...

**Frog**: I don't think he's a zombie because they have v bad personal hygeine. tbh does itmatter?Ron is below. Read on Macduff.

**Bex Drake**: Tres Bon! oh french does my head in. But yes thankies!Hope you enjoy this one equally as much.

**Carosu**: Neat review! Thanks so much! Keep reading!

**AN:** Well if you want an estimation of how long this is going to be... I'm not going to give you one. It's currently on Chapter Fifteen  
on my computer but it's not near it's ending. And fifteen would be about thirty thousand words plus. Am happy with how it is turning out  
and a spoiler for you would be... well love is in the air...

**Chapter Dedicated to Sami Sue for Constant Support and Long Reviews!**: Phantom's Riddle or Guardian Angel seem cool to me.  
though I saw Phantom of the Opera last week in London... So good... but crap Christine (sigh). And by your words I will be wasting 'an  
amazing talent' cos I'll be doing Sociology and Politics at uni. And for Croydon... well sorry. But keep reading!

**Chapter Seven**

_Death's Cold Door_

"Bill...Bill..."

Bill awoke from a blissful sleep to the sound of his voice being cried by a high pitched distorted note, vaguely reminiscent of Fleur during love making. Therefore he awoke into a blissful smile. Until he realised Fleur was curled up softly sleeping beside him and whoever it was, was in obvious pain (ecstasy).

He rose softly from the bed and walked over to the window looking out into the rain soaked garden which lay below. The sight which was before him made his heart jump. "Fleur, Fleur." He heard his angel rising from the bed and he turned to her instantly, grabbing his dressing gown and two towels from their ensuite. "Fleur, we need a doctor. Someone who can be trusted. If you don't know one ask... Lupin. Go over to Lupin's and ask him. We need it now." He ordered her in the most serious voice he could manage.

"Why, what's?" Fleur asked sleepily. But Bill was already thundering down the staircase and out into the drizzle. There he once again met the eyes of Harry Potter and the body Harry was dragging. He picked up the body from Harry's half limp form and carried it inside. He felt the worst in his stomach for he had already seen the flame red hair. Harry limp in behind him and he heard the front door shut gently. Then a thud. "'Arry! Harry!" he heard his wife yelp.

Bill walked into the lounge and put his unconscious cold brother on the couch. He couldn't bare to look at him. He then walked back to the front door where Harry lay slouched on the floor, fainted from... pain? Exhaustion? Bill used all his strength to cart the heavy lad into the sitting room. "Fleur, please go!" He said turning to his wife, who's startlingly beautiful eyes, so round, so pure, so clear were fixed on Harry. She looked up at him surprised then shook herself to and rushed to the fireplace. She disappeared with a puff.

Bill turned to his brother first. He felt for a pulse. His eyes closed and a sob let out. It was there. And Bill was so relieved. But he had no time for this. He examined his brother closely. There was a gash on his forehead and a twitch in his left hand but nothing else on him looked wrong. But he was wet and deathly cold. Bill removed his brothers shirt, shoes and socks, replacing the socks with his own warmest thickest ones. He placed his favourite knitted jumper from his mother on his brothers chest, though not on him as to leave any wounds untouched. He then held his brothers hand for one second, all the time he allowed himself, then turned to Harry.

Both Harry and Ron had been soaked through. Harry looked worse. His hair made the paleness of his skin stand out and the large gashes, like a cat 'o nine tails, on his arms made his injuries on the surface seem worse. But his pulse was strong and he responded to a touch on the neck with a vague word that sounded like 'Serious' and 'Gin'. Bill did not need to guess who Harry Potter was dreaming about. He treated Harry like he had his brother, removing most of his wet clothes. Just as he had finished the fireplace let out a pop and a doctor walked into the room.

"Erlis Grint, Doctor." The man introduced himself as he lent over Ron. He pulled back sharply and looked at Bill. "I need to know where they have been and what spells were cast." He told Bill in a sharp voice eyeing poor Harry on the other bed. Bill nodded, and just as he reached Harry he heard the pop of another coming into the fireplace.

"By Dumbledore, Harry!" Were Remus Lupin's first words. He rushed over to where the boy come man lay blooding up Bill Weasley's sofa. His face looked lost for a second but he gathered himself. "Your wife and Tonks are staying at mine so we don't overcrowd this place. And they'll deal with telling your mother." Bill nodded and lightly slapped Harry's face.

"Harry. Harry! Wake up man." Bill told him. Remus beside him rose and disappeared from his sight of vision. "Harry. We need to know," He said as soon as Harry's eyes fluttered, "Harry, we need to know what spells were cast on Ron. What spells." Bill repeated pronouncing every syllable. "And you." He added as an afterthought.

Remus came back beside him carrying some water in a glass. He put some of Harry's face and a little in his mouth. This seemed to bring him round more. "The cruciatus curse. Mostly torture ones. I can't remember their names. One, 'e said... made your.. your... muscles seize up... over and over... until they snapped." Harry told them faintly. The doctor, who had been listening, nodded at this point and began several complicated charms.

Half an hour later the doctor rose from Ron. "Have you a sleeping draught in the house?" Bill fetched one. "Thank you." The doctor poured the mixture down Ron's throat he fell into the deepest sleep. "Let him sleep for two days. He will need it. Most of his muscles were, as the young gentleman said, snapped. Some of his joints too. He mustn't walk for two days even should he awake early." The doctor wiped his forehead before turning to Harry.

The doctor took Lupin's place by Harry's head. He gave him a brief examination before continuing on to any healing. "This is Harry Potter. Then I have no need to ask who gave him these injuries. You need have no fear Mister Lupin, I will not tell the press. They shall be blissfully unaware of his condition, if they can be blissful that is. And the Ministry. I shall tell no one. It would cause more harm then any possible good." And with that he began charms and complicated weavings of the wand which made Bill's headache. He wished for his wife; her presence within his arms, her smell in his nostrils, helping keep the horrors of the two boys, his two brothers, from invading his sanity. Her beauty in this time of chaos.

The doctor stood to leave. "He will sleep as normal, a deep sleep he might never awake from. Keep water near by and keep a careful vigil on them until the morning comes. Should anything happen contact me, here is my floo. I will look at them tomorrow morning. They should both be fine, though this one," he indicated Harry, "much faster than the other. I'm sorry I cannot do more."

"You have done more than enough." Lupin said, shaking his hand as if he had saved the world. Then again he probably had. "We can never thank you enough. You're quick work... well. Thank you."

He vanished in a puff. Bill and Lupin shared a glance of solitude before each returning to their patient. Harry was still muttering. His eyes, pain ridden, opened to Lupins. Lupin was about to tell him to hush when he caught the words... "Hermione. She... Is she alright?"

Lupin smiled kindly down at the boy. "She's probably at home safe. Go on, go to sleep Harry."

Harry's face contorted with either pain or worry. "She wasn't there." His voice got stronger and he tried to sit up. Lupin had to force him down, and only could with the help of Bill who crossed the room to them. "Where..."

"She's fine Harry. Sleep. For heavens sake sleep. We know where she is." _In the companionship of a brutal murderer._ "Sleep. She's safe. Now sleep. Harry, the strength drained from him, lay back. He was to ask more questions but they died on his lips as he slipped into a dreamless slumber.

--

By the next morning Harry was pronounced cured by all. His remarkable healing was put down to the merely superficial injuries and expert healing of the doctor. He walked stiffly and tiredness hung around his face but he was mentally sharp. He recounted his getaway, leaving out his purpose and discoveries, to Lupin and Bill who nodded and commended his and Ron's bravery.

"Voldemort said he'd torture Ron until I let him kill me. Because he knew he couldn't do it if I was fighting because our wands share the same core and Ollivander has refused to make him a new one, so far. And we both were put under the cruciatus curse. And Lestrange put a whip to me once. But I refused. He thought he had the idea of love, that I love Ron so that I would forfeit my life for his. But he forgot love for humanity." Harry said feeling slightly unmanned by the last sentence. In fact generally Dumbledore-love-for-world. He was never quite that type of boy. "And when he wasn't looking I used silent magic to get Ron's wand and we escaped. We thought it was too easy actually. We thought we'd have the entire lot of Death Eaters at home but..." Harry shrugged. "I guess he was too arrogant. Still."

"Or perhaps he's been to busy thinking about these other crimes." Lupin said turning to Bill. "They've seriously weakened him. He wouldn't have concentrated enough if he was worried about attacks on his flanks, so to speak." Bill looked sceptically at Lupin who shrugged. "Which brings us onto Hermione." He said looking somewhat gravely at Harry.

"You said she was safe!" Harry jumped up anger strong in his voice.

"Calm down Harry, I'm sure she is." Lupin reassured him, Bill wondering how Harry would hex the living daylights out of Lupin; an unforgivable or something new?

"YOU DON'T KNOW!" Harry shouted. Lupin felt his feet leaving the ground and looked down surprised Harry could float him. It was a powerful skill. If one could master it.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice came from the front door, where Bill could see Fleur holding the door open to somebody. Lupin bounced as Harry turned to walk quickly to the front door. "Harry. What are you doing here? Why aren't you at home? Where's Ron?" Hermione asked hugging him quickly before stepping back to glance at the company.

"Why weren't you at home last night!" Harry asked anger in his voice. Hermione jumped round, caught out.

"Why don't you use my study?" Bill suggested quietly pointing the way up the stairs to his office. They both walked up there quiet anger radiating from the black haired boy. Hermione shut the door behind them as they took up their positions for the on coming battle.

"What I have been doing is of no consequence. It was nothing. I am perfectly safe and nothing shall come of it. Now what has happened here?" Hermione said in her most serious, official and assertive voice. Harry glared at her slightly before leaning in to recount their discoveries. Onga Suut was dead, as of three days ago. And Voldemort had a pretty good array of curses.

Hermione found herself resting against his shoulder by the time the tale had finished. She had felt the need to hug him, to reassure herself of his safety when he had told her of the last twelve hours of their visit. She felt a sickening in her stomach and they grasped each other as if clinging onto life itself. But as Hermione thought. It was probably going to be more sanity they were clinging to. In turn she told him of her discoveries of the wandless magic and conveyed a desire of teaching it to him. She was pleased he showed great pleasure in her discovery and they talked over it's implications for several minutes.

Then Harry rose to leave. She asked him to send Bill up, and he acquiesced without a word before heading down stairs to 'nap'. Hermione had recognised something in Harry. He was more growing more powerful at a startling rate. He had side-along apparated twice whilst in a hugely weakened state; once from South America to their home and then from their home to Bill Weasley's. And she had seen Lupin bounce; it took a lot of magic to move a muggle, it took one hell of a lot more to move a wizard even a spindly one like Lupin.

"Hermione." She was brought out of her revelry by Bill entering the room. She could see an excited gleam in his eye. "What information have you got?" _Oh_.

"I didn't get any this time I'm afraid. He said he had all he needed for the next few days." She informed him. She watched his face fall.

"You put yourself at risk again for nothing?" Bill demanded. "Have you told Harry what you did last night? Where you were?" Hermione shook her head.

"No. You know I cannot speak of the... Only the information. But after all this time do you not trust him yet?" Bill gave a look which said 'No' in more than a hundred different muscles. "When will you believe that I am competent?" She asked biting back the scathing remarks that sprang to mind.

"Your best friends turn up at my house at 2am at death's door, worried about you because you are out of the safe house, and you sit there asking me whether you are competent! Have you not seen the papers!" He threw the Daily Prophet with the report about the murder at the Death Eater Youth to her. She read it quickly, her face turning white.

"The Prophet exaggerates..."

"They didn't even have the worst of it Hermione!" Bill shouted slamming down the paper. "Grow up!"

--

REVIEW! Drop one in! Tell me your thoughts... small or bigs ones... go on...


	8. Chapter Eight

**Bex Drake:** Hello, I had that comment a lot but his brother was on Death's door. No worries about the French it's just an automatic reaction to hearing french these days to ridicule.

**TheCursedPixies**: And I cannot stress how much I like your reviews. I think Bill's a little emotional anyway, or at least he is in my story. But hey you know about as much as me about this story... When I began I didn't know that Bill was going to be in it... that's Advanced Planning for you.

**Idancer**Weird name, but cool. Yes poor Ron. Only poor as long as Canon Ron keeps his paws off Hermione. Otherwise I think we in the fandom world should arrange his untimely death. Sorry mini rant... :-(

**TheCursedWitch**: Hermione is about to plunge headfirst into an even deeper rabbit hole. hehehehee...

**Dianara Darkraven: **I hope his changeover carry's on to your satisfaction. I try to keep things different though I have to say cliches are in every chapter. There just So hard to avoid.

**FiverDKM**: Sorry for delay! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks so mcuh for review!

**Dragon Navi**: Shes's an inventive little witch. And the boys are pretty much idiots, as most males are. So I think she'll manage it. Yes poor injured Dream Team. But where would we be without an injured hero? Great to hear from you again and I hope your internet gets itself together.

**Sami Sue:** I won't be writing the scene with those two in the house together but I can assure you if Lupin or Bill did it would involve naked mud wrestling. Yes Harry keeps getting stronger without me intending him too. It might be my fantastic writing skills or it might be that I keep needing him to get out of even worse scrapes... Well really our main big hero is a side story. Harry and the Horacruxes will be JKR's next book not mine. But I won't forget about them. Be nice to Bill his brother nearly died! Well whenever you can I suppose for your fanfics. There is just not enough HGTR stuff on the net. I only discovered it after I started writing this. Otherwise you might have got a TRHG. 1940's and a seriously popular strong evil guy, the setting has all the makings of a classic!

**LyssaTucci:** Nice name, Italian? Really good hearing from you! Thank you so much! Enjoy this chapter!

**AN:** Sorry for delay folks. I failed my driving test terribly! so was too depressed to write. This could happen again this Thursday as I am getting my AS results (half NEWTs to those who do not know anythign about English school system). I just hope I do well! But if I don't I hope to write another chapter before Thursday. Anyway enough of me, Enjoy!

**Chapter Eight**

**_Nott_**

Hanover Road walking West in the continuing drizzle. Hermione was wearing a thick coat, smart in black with lapels. Beneath it she was wearing a sensible outfit of dark blue and black suit trousers. She was dressed, she hoped, like a successful Muggle, which was the persona she was trying to convey. She'd checked with her Magical Buildings of Britain and Hanover house was not one of them. So she assumed that she would be meeting Muggles. Though what Draco Malfoy had to do with Muggles she did not know.

It was the day after Harry had arrived at Bill's house at 2am. Hermione and he had returned to the safe house for dinner, which they had spent skirting round Hermione's absence. Harry was still hugely annoyed and curious about where she had been but after one blazing row he had given up trying to force the information out of her. How she was to get out with Harry and Ron returned she did not know. If Ron was still... unaffected when he woke from his deep sleep.

In this morning she had taught Harry the basics of the wandless magic principle. He was naturally gifted at it and was still at home practising. She had told him she was to visit Ron, who still resided in the relative safety of his brothers residence. Instead she apparated to a couple of streets away from Hanover road and begun the long process of walking up it.

Despite her concerns she recognised the building from several houses away. It stood out; tall brick Victorian house in amongst small 1930s slum. As she reached it the rain stopped and she threw back her hood to stare at the Gargoyles which littered the roof. They were terrible looking, malformed and abominable creatures. She rather liked their staring large eyes and pudgy bodies leaning over the edges of the roof.

To confirm her suspicions a large sign before the steps read 'Hanover House'. She ascended them slowly unbuttoning her coat and preparing her finest manners. "Good Morning, I'd like to see Mrs Fiddlebottom please?" Hermione asked politely as possible to a rather porty security guard who looked at her with complete astonishment.

"Oh, you must be Ms Granger." A pleasant voice said from behind her. A late middle aged woman with stars shaped glasses and a great big grin said ecstatically. Hermione smiled and nodded. "Please come with me, Mrs Fiddlebottom is just finishing her morning muffin." For a minute Hermione wandered whether the Death Eaters had this woman under Imperius curse. But then realisation that this was too over the top for even Death Eaters Hermione followed meekly. "But I'll take you up straight away. So what are you seeing her about? Her recent visit to Saudi Arabia? Or the lecture at Christ Church in two weeks?" The lady asked her bouncing with every step.

Hermione made some garbled reply and was saved by the arrival at the office of Mrs Fiddlebottom. "Good Morning." A sharp, crisp school headmistress's voice rose from behind the desk. A woman stood up who could have been forty, and remained forty for the next twenty years. Her hair was brushed back into a half up style and what was down was a wiry brown colour. She looked like she should wear glasses and their absence from her face was notable. "You must be Ms Granger. How can I help?"

So much for Malfoy's 'know what to do when you get there'. "Hello. Yes I was sent here by a recently deceased friend, Draco Malfoy." The woman looked blankly at Hermione. Damn. Damn. Damn. "He said I was to do something for him here." Blank. Then... lightbulb!

"Well Ms Granger that sounds wonderful. We can always do with volunteers." The woman said speaking very fast.

"I'm sorry, excuse me? I'm afraid I haven't a clue what you do..." Hermione felt like an idiot for the first time in her life and she burned with the shame. Mrs Fiddlebottom blinked at her for a minute. But the minor fact of her client being unable to tell her in the least why she was here never put a person such as Mrs Fiddlebottom off.

"We are Christians for the Survival of Mankind, child." Mrs Fiddlebottom informed her kindly. "We do work in Africa, Southern Asia even occasionally the Middle East, though it's so terribly dangerous. We take volunteers such as yourself, and they help us teach not only Christianity but English, Maths and Science." The woman said proudly. Her face of exhalation and enthusiasm promptly fell, however, when she shrewdly noticed Hermione's own expression.

"I'm sorry, I don't think that is what he meant at all. I'm not a Christian, you see, and neither was he." Hermione said apologetically, wondering if Malfoy had just meant to humiliate her. Remind her of who he really was, even if he had...

"Oh. Well then I suppose he could have meant the Shelter for the Homeless we run or the Orphange." The woman suggested wondering how long this girl was going to take. She had a speech to write. "The Orphanage is in the West Wing, as the children like to call it. Did he have any children? Perhaps one he never told anyone about?"

Hermione admitted it was a possibility. Mrs Fiddlebottom promptly rose and shouted "Mrs Danvers!" to which the star shaped glasses lady answered immediately. "Miss Granger here thinks that one of her friends children could be in our Orphanage. Would you take her over there please?" Mrs Fiddlebottom promptly smiled shook hands and sat back down at her desk. _Another problem solved by FIDDLEBOTTOM!_

--

Hermione pondered if the two women had swapped surnames. But her musings were interrupted by screams. They had entered two tall oak doors which had led onto a zoo. The monsters of children were chasing each other round with various toys and slightly manical looks on their faces. "Angels." Commented Mrs Danvers who nodded to one or two carers who were chasing the children. "Now what was your friends name?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Hermione told her. Mrs Danvers shook her head.

"No one here by that name." She informed Hermione gravely. "Did he have a girlfriend? If they had had an argument she might have not entered his name on the birth certificate." Hermione cringed.

"Parkinson?" Hermione asked dreading any kind of response to such a monstrous suggestion. The spawn of that match had nothing to do with her. Mrs Danvers again shook her head. Hermione, despairing of this humiliating and hopeless situation, tried one last suggestion. "My friend had really white blonde hair. Really white blonde. Is there any child here like that?" And at last the penny dropped.

"Yes, yes. Mercury? Mercury?" Mrs Danvers called out amongst the screaming hoards. A small silent girl with a sneer attached to her pretty lips answered. A girl with grey eyes and white blonde hair. A girl who looked just like her father. "Oh she must look like her father then." Mrs Danvers commented at the almost tearful Hermione. "Mercury this is Miss Granger, she knew your father. Miss Granger this is Mercury Simpson." The girl glared up at her from under the white blonde hair and Hermione felt herself shaking. "Run along now child, you can talk to Miss Granger later."

Mrs Danvers quietly pulled Hermione into a small office. She sat her in a chair and pulled a bottle of water out from under her desk. "Here drink this child. I overheard you talking with Mrs Fiddlebottom. I'm sure he was a great friend of yours." Hermione just let out a little sob. "We always thought it was rape, you see. When her mother arrived here with her she was so upset and distraught we thought it had to be. But seeing as he was a friend of yours, it must have been just a bad relationship and an unplanned complication."

Hermione just nodded numbly, not realising what the information meant. Just that it was information. Draco Malfoy had a child. A walking talking child. Who was just like him. Except the last of the Malfoys... could not be a pureblood. "Mercury's four years old, now. She's a little bad tempered, but she has a fine sense of humour. Some of the other children are scared of her but she's really a sweet girl." Ha. "She's got another friend who visits her, I think a friend of her mothers. Oh."

This was said to the sudden banging of the office door as it slammed open. "Oh." Repeated Mrs Danvers. "Theodore. Speak of the Devil. Yes, Miss Granger this is Theodore Nott."

They froze staring at each other for at least half a minute. The blood was pounding in her ears and she felt breath struggling from her. "We've met." At least the Slytherin said putting something back in his cloak which looked remarkably like a wand. Behind his legs Mercury Simpson glared up at Hermione.

"Oh. We'll I've got to see how Mrs Fiddlebottom is progressing with her speech. I'll be back soon." Mrs Danvers excused herself taking the sullen Mercury from behind Nott's legs and shutting the door gently behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Nott hissed, shaking to rid his cloak of waterdroplets. He was dressed in Wizarding clothes and looked out of breath. He was also taller than Hermione remembered, taller than the new Malfoy. Rusty dark brown shaggy hair and a scar from his hairline to his eyebrow made him seem dangerous and appealing. His complexion and dress also made him look remarkably vampiric.

"I was sent here to find that girl." Hermione answered standing to meet his challenge. "What do you want with her?" As far as Hermione knew Malfoy and Nott, although childhood friends, were never that close.

"Sent here by whom? The Ministry? What do they want with her?" Nott asked venom in his voice.

"By Malfoy." Hermione answered. "Who sent you? And why are you so scared for her?"

"I came because someone was enquiring after Mercury and I have a spell which warns me when that happens. And unless you hadn't noticed she's the last of the Malfoys and her father betrayed Voldemort, or has that not entered your head, Granger?"

"Why do you want to protect her? What is she to you? She's a halfblood!" Hermione asked, her tension fading. She sat back down looking out to where, through the speckled glass, she could see a bright white blonde head.

"She's a human being. Isn't that enough? Or do only Gryffindors feel compassion, Hermione?" He jeered at her, leaning down an inch above her face.

"Well thats-" Mrs Danvers entered the room to find her two companions in a somewhat suspicious position. And therefore she jumped to conclusions. "Oh that's wonderful!" She gushed rushing forward and embracing the pair. "Now, I don't want o rush you into anything," She said rushing round the desk and sitting hastily on her seat. "But how would you feel about giving little Mercury a family?" Mrs Danvers gushed, tears in her eyes.

"You've got the-" Nott started before Hermione's elbow collided with something squishy in his anatomy and he collapsed onto the floor.

"Opps." Hermione said grinning in an embarrassed fashion. "Now as my darling Theodore was saying, we've been talking about it for ages, we'd love to adopt young Mercury."

"What!" Nott roared from the floor. Hermione quickly cast a charm on Mrs Danvers who promptly kept talking and preparing the paperwork. "Granger, are you on Gernim Dung!"

"No. I am taking that child with me when I leave the Orphanage. You can let me or you can fight me, but we both know who will win." Hermione informed him. "That is what Malfoy wanted me to do. Besides, she needs a family." Hermione was thinking of Riddle as she spoke. His apathy and growing distaste towards Muggles as he grew up in an Orphanage. Whether she would look after the child herself or take it to others she did not know. All she did know was that this child needed a family who understood.

"Malfoy has no authority over this child. He raped her Muggle mother. How can he?" Nott said exasperated. "And you taking her will only lead her to more danger. She is safer here."

"The only danger she is under threat from if she comes with me will be from Voldemort. And that is no different from hear accept that with me he will not know where she is." Hermione told him. "And if Harry fails, she will die anyway." Hermione added looking deep into those swirling deep eyes. Nott blinked and looked away. "You can contact me at this address." She gave him the Orders Official Residence, which was merely a forwarding address for letters. "I will take care of her, myself or with others who I will trust. I swear I shall see no harm to her."

"Then an unbreakable oath." Nott said glaring down at this small stupid haired Gryffindor. "Swear that neither you nor your actions will harm that girl."

"We'd need a witness." Hermione said standing up, her head in turmoil.

"She's watching." Nott said looking down at Mercury who was staring in from the open door. "She knows what we are doing and what it means." Mercury picked out a wand from the inside of her jumper and held it out. "She's seen one before."

"Then I swear Nott. I swear that neither my actions or I shall harm Mercury Malfoy." The flames danced from the girls wand and the shape of an majestic owl tied them together.

--

Drop ina review!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Bex Drake:** Even I don't understand Nott and I'm writing him. I'm pretty sure he's got his own reasons. Hope your results are good!

**SamiSue**: Fiddlebottom was actually somethign else orginally but I accidently changed it to 'bottom' halfway through and it stuck... Nott's motives may be somewhat hazy but Hermione is somewhat of the SLytherin in her cunning on occasion. With the Unbreakable Vow I was working on the theory that it was basic magic in that you only have to stand there and hold your wand. But I suppose it's up to interpretation. Mercury has the cunning and sadistic desires of her father... Thanks for you continuing support!

**Soul Chaser**: Thanks a lot, I hope you like this next chapter.

**Clever Witch**: Errr... brain a little funny... When you have a twisted view of life it makes writing so much more interesting. I think there is more orignal work out there, it's just a pain to find. Thanks!

**Cursed Pixies**: She hit a cow... well I'm glad I didn't do that. Did speed but no hitting a cow. Thanks so much, as always great to hear from you. Next chapter has faeries...

**Dragon Girl81:**Thanks so much!

**VillainValkyrie:** I hope I spelt your name right, I'm terrible with spelling. Sorry about the confusion, I do have a tendency to do that. Mercury's mother was a Muggle who a young Draco Malfoy raped. As to Draco being able to do that... I'd say yes under the heavy watch of his father and beign brought up to believe something is right and with no punishment forseeable in his actions. And I always thought Mars was the Red Planet, though do correct me if I'm wrong. I named her after the only metal which is liquid at room temperature.

**Dragon Navi**: In short yes, Hermione will look after little Mercury. Erm.. I make no comment about believabilty (is that a word?) when you put it like that. However I always think you should believe the worst in people...

**AN:** Yes well I'm posting this because I'm celebrating. Althoguh I got my first ever C, D and E in exams my final results for my AS Levels are AABBC, with full marks in two exams. The 'c' was in English... ANd another reason to celebrate, this story has reached over 20,000 words! Well everyone have a lovely time!

**Chapter Nine**

_Dead Mate_

Mercury Malfoy slurped noisily the drink Hermione had brought for her. In fact Hermione had to buy all the drinks. Nott had no Muggle money and Hermione could not risk going into the Wizard parts of London. Milkshakes were being drunk by all, and in fact Mercury was on her second having just discovered the great joys of milk and chocolate ice cream.

Outside the rain had begun hammering on the window of the small coffee shop. And it occurred to Hermione what it looked like to those staring in as they past. A family. They looked like a family. She hurriedly banished the thoughts and turned back to Nott who was staring at her in the way she had not felt for a while. Attraction. She blushed hurriedly and his eyes relocated to the slurping child. "Mercury, Hermione is going to be your mother. You are going to call her mummy and you are going to obey her."

Mercury stared up at Theodore with admiration before transfixing her gaze uncertainly on Hermione. "Mum." She said simply before turning back to the last drops of her drink.

"You said Malfoy had instructed you to get her. Why did you take so long? He died over a year ago." Nott asked watching a Muggle suspiciously. "And why you? He hated you."

"I-.. He... it's to do with the Order." Hermione said unable to tell him what she felt she should. "And... I don't think before he died... he did hate me.. At least not the way he use to. I saw him on the 20th October and he... we had a conversation. Like equals." Hermione stared deep into her strawberry milkshake, feeling her cheeks burning.

"He liked you?" Nott said surprised though reading her like a book. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Hate and love are so close. Did you spend the night with him?"

Hermione choked. She was not drinking anything but had been midway through a routine swallow when she comprehended what he had said. After a coughing fit, which raised more than one eyebrow in the cafe, she attempted to answer the question. "I think that is far too personal to ask." She answered with new standards of prudery even for her. Nott just grinned. "I shall keep Mercury with myself and the boys. She will be safe in our house. I don't know how Harry and Ron will cope. If they'll cope. They don't even know he's returned let alone that I'm in contact with him." She reached the end of the sentence before she realised what she had said.

"What do you mean he's back?" Nott asked, his pupils dilated and his hands into claws which grip the table with animal fury. "Malfoy is dead. I saw him die. He could not have lived. No one could have lived through that." Nott's angry tone stopped the cafe into dead silence again.

Hermione met his eyes wondering what on earth she could tell this man who she trusted yet was not allowed to trust. "He's back. But he's not a wizard any more. I think... I think he's taking revenge. On Voldemort and his followers." Nott shuddered at the name and looked scared. Very scared.

"That's not possible."

"Neither was Harry surviving against the darkest wizard ever to set foot on this Earth at one year old but he did." Hermione reminded him leaning forward. "He asked me to go to Hanover house and do something for him. I think taking Mercury to safety was it." Nott's face was working and Hermione wondered what he was figuring out. When he looked up at her she could still see the fear... Would Draco come for Nott? It seemed unlikely... After all Nott was no Death Eater. "21st of October, what happened?" Hermione asked quietly.

Nott looked up at her confusion and distrust playing on his face. He looked down at Mercury who was now tracing a finger through all the chocolate. "Go get another drink, Mercury." He said in a sweet voice. Hermione gave the girl some coins. "The attack on Hogwarts. Inside information gave us the day and time of the attack twenty four hours in advance. The information I think we received from your Order. Anyway us Aurors spent the day before evacuating the castle and setting up traps. And everything went according to plan. Except that instead of the hundred Death Eaters we were expecting 300 hundred arrived at the castle."

"No one knew that the Dark Lord had managed to recruit and train that many Death Eaters. We still don't know how he managed it without alerting our spies. Anyway we were in the main hall. You and Potter were fighting in the Dungeons if I remember correctly." Hermione nodded numbly, gripped by the story. "I was fighting with my squad of Aurors against about fifteen Death Eaters, Malfoy among them. Then suddenly Malfoy dropped back. None of his comrades noticed. He removed his mask and screamed out the death curse against the Death Eaters. And they fell. I have never seen the curse that powerful before and never hope to see it again. He smiled at our faces, the spell only just out of range for most of us, then turned, dropped his robes and lined up beside us. We had been warned he was likely to switch sides but we never knew he would do it with such an ... impression."

"But then we were overwhelmed. Those who had been fighting in the Entrance Hall were suddenly overwhelmed and were killed. I think they were the members of your Order." Hermione nodded remembering the trampled bodies they had found the following morning. "And then we were seven against fifty. I was early on held upside down by my leg and therefore became the spectator to this massacre. I think they forgot about me. When my squad was dead they took Malfoy, who had been stunned and put him in the centre." Nott's eyes raised to Hermione's. His face filled with compassion for her eyes were wet. "You might be the only one to weep for his death even though it was a terrible one." His voice was soft and deep. "He was tortured. You name a torture curse and it was put on him. And then the werewolves came. He was so weakened he could barely fight the first that leapt at him. I think they removed his organs leaving him alive as long as possible. They would have eaten him to the bone, I think, had the Order and Ministry not attacked the hall at that time. I was let down and fought with such a veracity that I have never felt before nor since. That is how I got my scar. And that is what I saw on the 21st of October."

Hermione felt a shudder pass through her. The terrors of the war were graver every day. She would lay extra flowers on the graves of those who died upon that night. "Thank you." She said. "I suppose I should be going." She felt a hand touch hers as she rose to leave. "Goodbye, Theodore Nott." She said pulling her hand away. She instead put hers gently into that of the small girl who placed down the third mug of milkshake to leave with a stranger.

Hermione did not look back as they made their way to a safe place to return _home_.

--

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Fucking hell!" Hermione had not heard Harry swear before. He preferred to relieve shock in different ways. However this apparently was an exception.

"Get away from it Hermione! We'll dispose of it!" Ron informed her using a fly swatter to protect himself. He looked a little groggy and was definitely paler than usual, but Hermione was glad to see he was back to his usual self. She entered the kitchen and placed Mercury on a seat in the kitchen before turning to the boys, Ron hiding behind Harry, and both skirting entering the room lest the girl should attack them in some way.

"Ronald Weasley contain yourself." She told the hysterical man. He just whined quieter. "And Harry stop acting as if it was the Dursleys come to stay. She's just a girl."

"She's the spawn of ... him! You know!" Ron said making a complete fool of himself in his attempt to back away from the girl. He tripped over Hermione's coffee table. The girl, behind Hermione's back, was laughing in a cackle which would have made the goblins scared.

"Ron contain yourself. This is Mercury Malfoy. She's a halfblood." Ron stopped trying to get up and looked from one girl to the other. "Harry, please. She needs to be safe. She's got no family and needs to learn about who she is. You know what happened to..." Hermione said carefully trailing off. She implored him with her eyes to understand.

"Hermione," Harry said coming forward and embracing Hermione. "We'll take her for now. But after the danger has past, she'll have to live somewhere else." Hermione grinned and kissed him on the cheek. Behind Harry, Ron flushed a dark pink.

"She's not going anywhere near me." He said sulkily and withdrew. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You didn't welcome him home. He was at death's door, you know." Harry said quietly. "I know you two have a... troubled relationship. But you can welcome him home not matter what you feel-"

"Oh I totally forgot." Hermione said quickly. She had forgotten. What with Nott and Malfoy there was little time to think about Ron. She felt a little guilt quicken her pulse but with Harry's next words, all thoughts of Ron were banished.

"Did Bill give her to you to look after? Is he after her? I was wondering where you were. I thought you were at Bill's a long time. And Ron said he didn't see you before he left." Harry was trying to keep his voice and tone light. Hermione noted this as she prepared some food for Mercury who was watching the interactions with great interest.

"Yes. Yes he did. I said I'd go back to him tomorrow to tell him you're alright about it. Err.. I don't think he knows about her yet, but if anyone hears about her... well. She's a Malfoy and a halfblood." Mercury was watching her intently so Hermione didn't finish what she was saying. This girl was a good eavesdropper.

Harry may or may not have picked up on the lying, but he trusted Hermione and for that she was eternally grateful. She turned the conversation to his progress and he reported remarkable feets which Hermione had not even, with days extra practice, had not been able to achieve. They talked as she prepared dinner for all of them and Hermione felt again what wonderful people she had the fortune to meet.

--

_Hogsmeade, the place in the woods, same time as always. Tonight._

Hermione read the note and swallowed. She was tired but there was no time to sleep. She made the pretence of getting ready, placing the child in her own bed and pretending to prepare to sleep on the small sofa in her room. She had an hour and half to while away. A small fear beat into her chest. Was he alright?

Even if he wasn't a wizard surely he was not invincible. And if he were dead... If her were dead why did her heart quicken when she thought of him...? Why did her heart quicken anyway? He was Draco Malfoy... An exquisite, beautiful creature of the night. Not her type... surely... he was no her type. But then why did she feel attracted to Nott as well. He was lanky, which did not appeal to her, but he was intelligent, caring and brave. And why did Ron suddenly fall by the wayside when compared to these Slytherins? Was she becoming enthralled in the darkness of this war? Was it affecting her?

She shook out her thoughts. This was to be a long night. And Hogsmeade awaited her... Going back to a place she had not been in two years to meet a man who was dead. _Oh when did life become so utterly fucked?_

--

I promise lloooovvvvveeeeee... in the next chapter... if you review... now...


	10. Chapter Ten

**FiverDkm, CleverWitch, DarkRaven Haven, Lee** _(yes, but much later on)_**, Beeker986, Sara's Shadow, DragonGirl81, luvu4ever: **Thanks so much for all your positive comments and thanks so much for reviewing! Please continue to read!

**SamiSue: **I have to say I was undecided between Nott and Malfoy until the second last chapter. I'm so glad you enjoy this fic so much, it's one of the highlights of posting a chapter recieving your opinion of it!

**Pirouette028, BeLILYtrix** (:grin:)**, YingnYang **(hmm... shopping... wonderful..)**, Dragon Navi **(I hope this scratches your itch)**: uber thanks to you guys too!**

**AN:** SO SO so sorry for shortened review responses... but FFnet's cracking down... and really I shouldn't post 'em at all... but I feel so guilty about not doing it... Well... here's the lovin'.

**Chapter Ten**

_The Beautiful Night_

Hermione walked into the dense woodland. Her mind was playing tricks on her and she thought she saw Sirius darting around the woods again. She could not decide whether to laugh or cry. A light fluttering of snow began to fall around her. It was a beautiful night where the moon shone so brightly it was possible to see. "Draco."

She saw him first this time, walking through the trees towards her. She walked to him, not knowing what to say or do. So it was a surprise to herself when she threw her arms around him. "Draco. She repeated. He was as cold as ever and stiff to her touch. But he loosened and brought his arms around her. _Was this what it was like to be in love?_

The unbidden, unwanted thought flashed through Hermione's mind and she felt the ecstasy which accompanied the idea. She banished the thought and drew back to look at him. "Put your hood up." He told her, his first words of their meeting. She obeyed quietly. "Did you...?"

"Yes. Yes. Have you managed to... do what you needed to?" She asked quietly. He had removed his hood and was not wearing the mask. She felt her pulse quicken, her eyes become wider, her heart feel things she had never allowed it too. He was some god. He had to be. The hair, the fine bones beneath the face sculpted within a millimetre of perfection. If ever a woman had swooned at a man it would have been at Draco Malfoy.

"My daughter?" He asked still holding her around her waist. She had snow on her face but didn't seem to have noticed.

"She's living with us. She's fine. Mercury's fine." Hermione said, the rational sensible part of her mind reminding her that this was a daughter fathered by a rapist who she was currently embracing. A rapist. She felt a shudder draw through her and she stepped away from him. His eyes narrowed somewhat at her but he seemed to understand what she was thinking. "Theodore wants to keep in touch with her."

This, Malfoy did not seem to understand. "Nott? What the hell does Nott want with my daughter?" Draco asked surprised and annoyed.

"He's been visiting her regularly for her four years. Even when he was at Hogwarts." Hermione said testing his reactions carefully by adding a slightly hint of accusation to her tone. He glared at the nearest tree.

"Nott. Always knew he was an interfering arsehole." Draco turned away from her and paced quietly up and down. "Bastard." He added through a stick deep into the blackness of the forest. "What did you say her name was?" He asked Hermione quietly.

"Mercury." This response set Malfoy off again storming and raging at the quiet forest. The snow was building up on the ground and Hermione felt her toes becoming increasingly cold.

"Mercury. Mercury Malfoy. Malfoy not Nott." He stormed round a tree and looked deep into Hermione's eyes. She did well not to scream. The pupils had dilated to take up the entire iris leaving only a rim of what looked like white, but was actually his normal eye colour round the outside. Whatever this creature was it was no wizard. "He said," He was advancing on her, "that he would name his daughter Mercury. But instead he named mine!" He was a centimetre away from her, and she saw the anger collapse in him. The rage was over. His eyes became their normal grey blue he lost the look of the white tiger about to strike. "We're here to do an information trade. Let us begin." He turned to face her square on. "The Death Eaters are going to regroup after tonight's attack on St Mungos, which I warned you of some time ago. They will regroup in the Isle of Wight's Wizard bar, The Dancing Hippogriff. It's a dark magic bar and owned by one of the Death Eaters."

Hermione nodded. Malfoy's gaze was steady and still on her. White was landing on his head making him more angelic to behold. She withheld her emotions with a steady hand. "Hermione, I would like to know where Azkaban is." She blinked slightly.

"Azkaban! I don't think..." He took one of her hands in his to implore her to tell him. "It's on an island twenty miles out of St Andrews." She told him quietly. This was the ultimate trust. If he was a fake then he would break them out, and put the Order back to square one. If he were real... what could the Order stand to lose? "Why me, Draco?" She pulled his hand and he began to turn away, but let it go as the memory of Pansy doing the same thing came to her. He stopped turning and stepped towards her.

"Hermione, there was no other choice. You are unique in giving trust. Naive, but I needed that. I could have used no one else. They would not have trusted me." She felt a little used and abused by the answer. He seemed to perceive this for he cupped her face in on of his large palms. "Hermione, if I had a choice, I still would have chosen you. You are the most intelligent, wise and kindest witch. I needed you and I wanted you. Besides, you taste the sweetest." And with that he leant forward and brushed his lips with hers.

She leant inwards to him, pressuring her lips on his even more and the gentlest of kisses turned into a passionate lover's kiss. His hands travelled down her neck and onto her back, their coldness setting of electrical sparks everywhere they touched. Her hands embraced his back and she felt the muscle under rippling beneath his shirt. Her whole tingled and brought tears to her eyes.

They broke apart. She was shaking. His eyes were mocking her and she felt a blush creep into her cheeks. "Never been kissed like that before." He said mocking her before bringing her closer to embrace again. "Look." He said quietly, leaning down to her ear. She removed herself from his solid chest and glanced around. Snow... but they weren't falling. Nor were they white.

In the silvery moonlight, little figures danced together. They let off light, like small lightbulbs as they circled around the pair. They were singing too. A soft lullaby of the sweet melody. Hermione reached out almost in a trance to touch the nearest pair. They were two little men, but with great wings which reflect all the colours of the rainbow. They were dressed like male ballerinas in tights and broad shouldered tops. They bowed to her before continuing twirling, jumping and dancing, dancing, dancing. They held the greatest elegance and sweetest symphonies as they twirled together.

"Snow Faeries." A voice whispered in her ear. "They come out of hibernation to find young lovers in winter, to keep them warm and to ignite love. But what am I telling the know-it-all for?" He said his smile wide. To wipe it off she reached up and kissed him. He laughed through her kiss before reciprocating it. "A dance, milady?" He asked holding her hand with the gallantry of the most honourable knight and gentlest dove.

To their voices the couple began to dance. Under the full moon beaming down on them they began to sway and love. Light laughter lifted the vocals and they danced. And when Hermione thought she would cry with the beauty of it all they stopped. They faeries came closer carrying a snowdrop flower which they gave to Draco. Hermione's eyes glistened as she looked at the beautiful dress, faces and ethereal glow of these creatures. "And I'm sure I don't need to tell you the meaning of Snow Faeries giving me this flower." Draco quietly said placing the white flower in her hair. Only then did she recollect that her hood had fallen down. She had been so distracted. _Now what was this about the flower?_

She smiled up at him and they shared a last kiss as the faeries spiralled up towards the tree tops then disappeared into the night still dancing as they did. "Draco, I... thank you." She was not going to cry. She was not going to cry. She was not going to cry.

He wiped away a tear and kissed her softly. "I know. I will see you soon." She smiled a smile of pure happiness as she looked up at him. And he vanished. There was no crack of apparating. Just the sweet sliding into darkness. It took her a minute to gather herself before she in turn left, savouring the night in her mind. It would take the best wizards best memory charm to even dent that memory.

--

**_Another Death Eater Murdered_**

_A grisly gruesome murderer is ripping through the dark order. The now known to be Death Eater Terrence Moonkite is presumed to be the first killed in November. Then the brutal killings of several Death Eaters, most of whom remain unidentified due to horrendous mutilation, though one is known to be Peter Pettrigrew, right hand agent to You-Know-Who. Then quickly followed the murder of Marzipan Hepene and two nights ago the catastrophic murder of Gregory Goyle. Goyle was residing in his family home up until he was attacked leaving only his wand to identify him. _

_Last night the Ministry of Magic released a statement informing the gathered press that these murdered had all been linked and were being investigated for their inhumanity. The spokesman, a Mildred Tongue, released the information that 'the spell being used to kill and mutilate the 'victims' is the same throughout all the previously stated cases, though it has yet to be identified. Needless to say it is the blackest of all magic.'_

_The group presumed to be committing these acts has been praised and denounced by different sources though no clue is given to their identity, however a brave reporter from the Daily Prophet called them 'Dark Assassins' and until they give a name otherwise they shall be referred to henceforth as such. _

--

Hermione sighed. Yet again the Prophet was jumping to conclusions and getting it wrong. She was on her bed at home, watching Mercury playing with her wand, trying to make a tea cup fly. She had just come back from Bill's giving him the information Draco had given her the night before... She presumed most of the Death Eaters would have been to injured to move after failed attack on St Mungos, Bill had certainly thought so.

Their meeting had been brief merely informing him of the information before leaving once again for home. Harry had been practising in the front room when she came home. The concentration in his face looked enough to pull the world apart. Hermione had left him to it and went to help Ron, who was grudgingly teaching Mercury Wizard Chess. But he had 'forgotten' to teach her half the rules and Mercury had flown into a vicious rage attacking Ron who had become very scared. Hermione had dragged the child off and taken her up to her room.

Neither boy had seemed to have noticed her absence the night before. And for that she was...

Mercury screamed. There was a dark figure standing at her door. The empty stupid face of the Death Eater mask stared at Hermione. This was impossible! She bounded infront of Mercury screaming out defence charms then curses, then charms. The Death Eater backed away from the ferocity of Hermione's spells but then she saw another Death Eater coming to aid her attacker. She felt a powerful curse brush past her ear and she ducked and jumped out of the way, before screaming back a powerful curse which struck the foremost Death Eater on the arm. He screamed in agony.

"Crucio" She heard come from one of the nameless faces. She jumped again wildly fighting, fighting, fighting. She had forgotten all but the need to survive. She felt her valour fail her as the killing curse was shouted. It missed but her nerve was almost in shreds. Then she saw a body on the floor. With white blonde hair. She screamed with rage cursing the bastards. She cursed them, jumping over to the body and picking it up, cursing and screaming words which made little sense. She was the lioness, before death, showing no mercy. "Avada Kedavra!" She yelled at the nearest Death Eater. The spell missed, as she always meant it too, but it was close enough to cause them to fall back from the narrow doorway they were firing spells from.

She clutched her cub to her as she worked her way over to the desk and window, screaming as she did. Then she did a very unHermione thing. She picked up the cub, climbed onto the desk. And Hermione Granger jumped through the glass window. They fell twenty foot, her and the immobile body she carried. She could not, in mid air, move the child so to take the brunt of the blow herself. But she did anyway.

She felt no pain as she impacted, but sharp crack on the stones which bordered their garden. Nothing Just the copper taste of blood, the sweet smell of flowers and the touch of eternal darkness.

--


	11. Chapter Eleven

**CleverWitch, ThingsThatMakeMeHappy, TheCursedPixies**_(ouch)_**, Bex Drake, Get Your Own Malfoy**_ (Great Name),_**DragonGirl81, Monstar**_ (I don't wanna clean it up), _**Lee**_ (other people say I don't haev enough fluff)_**, BeLilyTrix**, **DarkRaven Haven, YingnYang, Lax **_(I don't expect that to last),_ **mAI, Dragon Navi: You guys are teh best! Thanks so much all of you!**

**Krirobe:** Oh so fun to read your speculations. Some of which... Anyway Hermione dead! You're the only person who even commented on that! No one else seemed worried! But she's not dead... yet... mwhahaha...

**Sami Sue:** I try to avoid fight scenes. They're so hard to write. Probably because when I read them in books I skim read them... ahem... which might explain how I missed Sirius's death.. Thanks so much for your review!

**AN:** Okay, sorry again for shortened review responses, I'm finding it almost impossible. I've finished writing this story but I'm probably going to rewrite the ending. We're looking about another seven or eight chapters not including this one. I'm proud of this chapter...

**Chapter Eleven**

_What he had been threatening to do_

No one knew that Harry had faced the Dark Lord that night. He didn't tell anyone. It had been a scene not really worth the publicity it would have gained. It had merely been Harry standing infront of his two friends, one unconscious, the other bleeding profusely from the head near unconscious. Voldemort had thought it was time to end it. But he was wrong. Harry knew this. Voldemort would not decide the time when he was to die. The day was already destined.Seventeen years since Voldemort had first tried would be the day one of them would die. And neither of them could change that.

So Harry had merely fought off the remaining Death Eaters until Voldemort, unable to kill Harry with the same wand had stormed off sulking. Hardly the greatest battle of mankind. As Dumbledore would say Voldemort placed far too much faith in the Prophecy. He didn't understand that if he arranged an attack that the Prophecy would not suddenly alter events so that an opportunity for one of them to kill the other would present itself.

After they had gone Harry had side-along apparated everyone to the Doctor's house where they had all been before. His Muggle wife had nearly fainted at the sight of this strange teenager hovering two other teenagers and carrying a small girl. But had instead managed to fetch her husband before doing the aforementioned thing. The doctor had pronounced Ron's condition, after the attack only days before, near death. He worked on they boy but kept saying 'His strength is not enough to fight this'. And as if Ron could hear, the defiance of being told what to expect of him kept Ron Weasley just alive.

"He'll not live." The doctor plainly told Harry forty minutes later. He got up from Ron who was breathing like a steam engine would. Harry glared at him

"You're giving up!" The Boy Who Lived yelled.

"No, Harry. I've done all I can. I will do all I can whilst he lives. But his injuries..." Harry's face was contorted into such a ferocity. He stormed out the house, banging the door so loudly behind that the doctor jumped. He sighed, a small choke in his throat, a small tear in his eye as he turned to his two other patients.

He attended them to the little girl, whose injuries were serious but left her in a stable condition. The last patient, his daughter's idol, Hermione Granger, needed most of her bones fixed, one of her lungs patched up and re-inflated, spell damage to her body mended, and severe blow to her head fixed. And there was a small chance of brain damage. She was, in fact, fatally injured, but only if left for another hour. _What was this madness?_

His daughter, Persephone, was a half blood and admired Hermione more than he could imagine. They were very similar in appearance, intelligence and interests. Hermione Granger was a hero to his daughter. And now he could see out of the corner of his eye a little figure with bushy brown hair leaning over the banister, watching him.

A rap at the door awoke him from his pain. He looked up sharply, a sudden panic coming to him. What if this was... Come to finish them off? Before he could do anything though, his daughter had opened the door. Terror gripped him. A black figure stood there, tall against the moonlight. "Persephone run!" He shouted a hoarse cry to his daughter and stood to grab her, save his family. But then halted. The figure had stayed him with the palm of his hand face out towards him.

"I mean no harm." In a voice which would have inspired the dead. "It is Hermione..." His voice cut out as the first tremble of emotion hit it. _Love_. The doctor could smell it a mile away. He had after all, the most passionate and loving story of romance between himself and his wife. Though she always complained he was a romantic. It had been there for less than a millisecond but the Doctor knew what he heard.

"Persephone go to bed." He told his daughter who shut the door behind the new guest and accompanied him into the sitting room. "Who are you?" He asked quietly and restrained as possible.

His daughter answered. "He's Draco Malfoy." The Doctor looked quite alarmed for a second before kneeling down in front of his daughter.

"We'll discuss that tomorrow, my Sephy. Now go to bed." He turned her and nudged her with his hands before standing before the gentleman again.

"My name is not important. I merely wish to heal Miss Granger." The voice with a thick bit of persuasion nudging the Doctor, told him in a calm reassuring voice. And the Doctor being of no mind to argue with such an eminent, handsome, wonderful wizard turned back to his main patient, Ronald Weasley.

Draco Malfoy knelt by her body. He felt nothing. She was bloody and bruised and he felt nothing. He touched her face with his hands feeling the warmth of her skin before he plunged himself into darkness. Draco Malfoy had no healing skills whatsoever. But was he really Draco Malfoy any more?

He felt her. And he felt what was wrong with her... He could see her insides. It was quite disgusting the human body, he reflect absently as he felt himself pulling her body back together. All red and blobby. It took less than five minutes. And throughout it he had the 'Ride of the Valkyries' playing in his head.

He assured her mind into a deep sleep, her face no longer black and blue with bruises. Instead it was a natural hue, and he was proud to see he had rid her of any imperfections. She would be just like him. He grinned deeply before turning to stand again. The girl, daughter, was standing there staring up at him. He felt a twinge of annoyance. She pointed to something behind him and he slowly turned to see a thing with a mop of blonde hair lying dead on a couch. He turned back to the girl who seemed rather surprised that he wished to do nothing about the blonde hair.

He went to pass her but she moved in his way. He moved again. She moved. He wanted to alter her brain. Perhaps make her think she was a chicken. He always loved seeing mudbloods...

--

Hermione awoke with a jump. It was morning and a pale light streamed in through a light curtain onto her face. She felt her head, as she remembered something of her last thought, but there was nothing. Perhaps a dream? But no, she saw Ron, breathing louder than he snored, across from her dark marks bruising his pale skin. And Mercury. Still. But breathing. Sleeping. She must be sleeping.

Hermione moved round the small coffee table which broke up the space between the three sofas they all had lain upon. Her muscles were stiff from sleep but nothing more. She should be near death. Like Ron. "Miss Granger?" She spun round to where a man with slightly eccentric hair stood holding a mug of what smelled like coffee. "I'm Erlis Grint. I'm a doctor and a healer." She nodded numbly before turning back to the pale boy before her. She took his hand in hers. His cold hand.

Her mouth widened and she had to bite her lip to stop herself letting out an unladylike sob. But she couldn't hold it in for long and it came out in the bitterest of moans. He wasn't dead yet. She felt another wrenched from her and she bent her head to his hand sobbing with the agony of her heart. Only days ago she had been saying... how Ron was nothing to Draco and Nott... but now... he was so much more... She loved him...

"_Hermione! Hermione!"_ His voice drifted back to her from the muggy depths of blackness. Like a dream which you have and only remember when something triggers the memory. _"Wake up! Hermione"_ Ron's frantic voice. So faint, so far away. But filled with pain and passion. He loved her. OH and what a wretch was she to think of others over her best friend. Yet even with this thought, her instincts of him were not of that kind of love. _"Hermione, I love you, wake up, I want to let you know! Hermione!"_ What pain was in those words and that voice, nothing can describe. Hermione felt another sob coughing out of her as she felt these words. Were they dream or memory she did not know only knowing that the emotion they had was real. _"I want to let you know, I love you, before I die. So wake up. You have to wake up. Hermione! Hermione!"_ The last voice was more a scream than a name.

Hermione collapsed into her guilt and pain and wept. She wept the tears for herself, for Mercury and for Ron. Betrayal, the bitterest of all tastes. Hurt and pain swept through her like the never-ending tides. And the laughter of a madman tested her ears with sweet poison. She wept for them all. For life was a cruel master and cast the cruellest jokes.

After the oceans of tears ran dry, her head ached, and her thirst dyer did her thoughts return to the here and the now. And then did she feel the arms around her, the words spoken to her and see the eyes of her dearest friend. Those emeralds. "Harry!" She cried in her hoarse voice and threw her arms back around him. They embraced as those separated for a thousand years.

When they drew back, Hermione wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jumper. "Sorry, I got a bit emotional." She grinned uncertainly and accepted Harry's hand to help her up. He just smiled and nodded, sharing a small grin over her head with the Doctor who nodded and drew back into the kitchen. Harry moved her back to her seat and they sat unconsciously close together, their arms around each other staring at their unmoving friend.

"He sounds like Darth Vader." Harry said in an attempt to be cheery. Hermione attempted a smile. "I don't know what happened." Harry answered, the unvoiced question that hung in the air. "Only the Secret Keeper knew where we were so he must have betrayed us. I'm sorry Hermione. I'm so sorry." His voice cracked a little, the control slipping. She shook her head to warn off his forthcoming apology. He stopped and regained himself as they continued to stare at the unmoving figure. "I'll find him. And..." He stopped again. The pause lasted longer. "You healed very fast. The doctor said you'd be out for hours. But apparently he even surprised himself with the quality of his healing." He squeezed her shoulders and they held hands together leaning on each other, staring at Ron. "It was never meant to be like this. He's taken so many of you. I swore after..." He stopped again, not wanting to cry. Harry Potter would not cry. Not yet. Not until...

"Harry." Hermione lay her head on his chest. His arms reached round her and they felt the bound between them that nothing would break. A small hand gripped Hermione's and Harry's and they jumped from their revelry of Ron. "Mercury." Hermione said taking the little girl up from the floor where she stood staring at them in almost awe. Hermione glanced at her best friend unsure whether he wanted her to send Mercury away but instead he held out his hand as if to shake it.

"This is a time for building bridges, Hermione." He whispered to her. "That bloody hat never shut up about them did he? I think this is really the time for new friends." He told them both, his voice rusty against the pain he felt and the sadness. Mercury's small hand touched his and they shook slowly in front of Hermione. The scruffy haired girl marvelled at her friend's ability to accept that idea so against his nature, at a time like this. "Good morning Mercury Malfoy. I'm a friend." He said to the girl who nodded slowly and shook his hand.

He then smiled and pulled her to him in a hug. She squirmed a bit before submitting to it, though not without a glare at Hermione. Hermione was too proud of her friend to feel anything but that at the time. They then settled. The girl, Mercury sat in between their legs, not leaning on them at all whilst the two friends leant on each other and the sofa behind. All facing the Darth Vader impersonator.

The Doctor came in offering the perfunctory "Tea, Coffee? Biscuits?" All were refused graciously, except biscuits which were accepted by the now drowsy girl Malfoy. Apparently the sleeping draught had not worked as well as it should and instead of keeping her in a deep sleep now left her with drowsy intervals. Perhaps that was best. She was surely too young to experience this. But neither friend were willing to leave their friend to entertain the child. And neither were willing to place her in the hands of someone else. So they sat there. Waiting.

Erlis Grint came in with the Daily Prophet. Although living in a Muggle neighbourhood he apparently still got the newspaper. The headlines screamed of "Harry Potter Disappears!" The Wizarding world was in uproar. But Harry and Hermione didn't care. Erlis mumbled something about telling Bill Weasley they were alright. But they didn't care. For Ron's breathing was getting softer. He no longer let out breaths like a Rhino.

Hermione's jaw hit the upper one repeatedly. She felt more tears well up in her eyes. _Ron_. She coughed. And spluttered. And hid her face in Harry's neck. Ron was dying. He was doing what he had been threatening to do since he met Harry Potter on the Hogwarts Express.

She looked up to see the last breath drawn from his body, as he slipped into eternal rest.

Ronald Weasley was dead.

--


	12. Chapter Twelve

**AN:** My bad, my bad. But unavoidable. My internet was down for five days and then I travelled up to Scotland. So so sorry for the delay and the cliffhangerness... And so you get this chapter on time, I'm not going to do responses.. sorry... again... ugh... just enjoy folks!

**AN2:** Answer a few questions: 'She would be just like him' meant that she would be physically without imperfections. Not that she would be unnaturally powerful. Mercury would eat Persephone alive should they ever meet. Ron's death will not be the only one in this fic. Character death is a heavy feature. Mercury's mum is... ? A muggle who was raped by Draco Malfoy and gave the child up for adoption without naming her. Did Hermione love Ron? She doesn't know. When do we ever know what we feel?Did Draco leave the doctors house without incident::shrug: I am a sadistic author. I like to make my readers do a little of the work.

**Chapter Twelve**

Mrs Weasley's face was grief. Every inch read of a sorrow that would last a thousand lifetimes. She was in an indescribable state of misery, surrounded by the entire Weasley clan, minus Percy, sat in the small kitchen of the Burrow. Hermione felt like an outsider, sitting there clutching her daughter to her. Mercury was sat on her lap playing solitaire on the sidetable. None of the Weasleys had asked about this girl who looked exactly like a dead wizard. And Hermione would not have answered if they had.

Fleur however had amusingly tried to strike up a conversation with her. Mercury's sharp slicing comments had stopped that interaction quickly, and Fleur had retreated to her husband's side. Brothers they truly were. Pain shown in face mirroring that they were looking into. Such a community in this time of loss.

But Hermione felt nothing. Not the loss, the sorrow and grief. She just felt empty, nothingness. She had been here for three hours now, having relocated after Ron's death. She and Harry had sat numb for half an hour, until the Doctor came back in and noticed the dead. He had called Mr Weasley, who had contacted everyone. Harry had pulled himself out of their stupor and soon raised Hermione. They talked.

"Hermione... I know you are fighting in your own way. And it's about time we... I stopped interfering with that. You'll be safer on your own, you're the best witch there has even been. Rowena Ravenclaw turns in her grave because of you." Hermione smiled dimly. "And I know, Bill told me, you're doing us a tremendous amount of good." She went to speak but he held up his hand. It was only then Hermione noticed he had gained the same way of speaking as Dumbledore; demanding instant respect with a mere syllable. Hermione smiled... _Harry may want to be an Auror, but she felt sure down to her toes, that he would end up, Headmaster of Hogwarts_.

He continued in that same tone, her arms in his hands, adoration for her in his eyes. "I'll go to a safe house and put the same charms as I did around the old one. Will you be my Secret Keeper? I know us Potters have terrible taste in them, but this time I think I may have chosen the right one." He smiled and Hermione could not help leaning up to kiss his cheek. She felt tears touch her eyes as the realisation dawned that this was the ending of the Dream Team. She felt Harry kiss her back on the cheek and the hugged, clinging on to each other for their lives.

"I'll be back." He assured her, talking through her mangy hair. "Before the end. You and me will face it together." He had tears in his eyes too, as he pulled away from her. _Oh Harry, what have we done?_

--

"I want to speak to Miss Granger." Hermione awoke from her dumb silence to hear those words. She sat up, wandering whether it was not her imagination. The doorbell in the Weasley house, if it could really be called a 'bell', had been ringing non-stop to show the wizarding community's sorrow at the passing of Ron Weasley. _Or_, Hermione thought bitterly, _one less person to save their own sorry arses_.

She stood up, moving past Mercury who was already walking towards the door in some state of excitement. Theodore Nott stood at the doorway bored. This lasted a mere second as a blonde bombshell shot past Hermione into Theodore's legs. Hermione could not bring herself to smile at the sight. Bill who had answered the door, glared at her before leaving the hallway. "There's a wood up past that knoll. We could take a walk there." Nott glanced then nodded.

"I should have brought my dog." He noted calmly. Hermione made no reply as they left the grounds of the burrow. A small muddy track marked their way into the green forest which bordered the Weasley's land. "I would say I am distressed to hear about Weasley, but-"

"But it would be untrue." Hermione told him watching as Mercury ran into the woods after something dangerous looking.

"Actually I was going to say you probably wouldn't like to hear it, but they both boil down to the same thing." He admonished quietly staring after Mercury. A soft squelch issued up from the ground as he trod in a large mud puddle. Mercury, who had just lost the dangerous looking creature, burst into hysterical laughter, and Hermione attempted a smile.

"I wanted to see whether Mercury was okay. But she seems fine." He commented. "You look worse." He added looking far into the distance as possible, probably, Hermione thought, wishing he were there after that comment. Mercury fell into the ditch at the side of the road as both foster parents walked past.

"You don't look any better." Hermione replied. A silence past whilst she wandered whether to talk to him. She wouldn't normally but this... after today... she needed to talk with someone who didn't know Ron. Who wouldn't be shocked by the fact she felt nothing. "I... just feel. Ron was the glue, and it seems now he's gone we're all going to fall apart. And its not even like we were close before he died. I.. Uh." She gave up and trudged along looking at the puddles in the ground from the recent rain.

Her jeans were soaking up all the water, and she felt disgusting, having not been able to change her clothes since... "You don't feel anything about his death yet do you?" Nott said staring into the sky. Mercury was scrapping mud out of her hair a hundred metres behind shouting at them both. Both were to absorbed in each other to hear.

"You're astute."

"I know death." Nott countered. His face was pale, and his eyes drawn into a hungry look. She wandered if he was a Vampire lacking in blood for a moment before reality smacked back down. He looked at her then grinned somewhat sheepishly. "I've been having nightmares, so I haven't slept in a while." She let a half smile out.

They walked on in a more peaceful amicable silence than the one that had descended only minutes before. Except this one was broken by a very irritated four-year-old demanding attention. She jumped into a puddle in front of Hermione, soaking Hermione's long sleeved t-shirt and putting mud on her face. "Mercury!" Hermione yelled almost forgetting she was talking to a child. "Don't... ever... do... that..." The pauses were filled, in Hermione's mind, with many various an illustrative phrases containing words and images unfit for a child.

"Come here." Theodore said calmly taking her face and wiping the mud from it lightly. His hand remained there after he had finished. Hermione made no move to remove it. His hands were warm in the cold breeze that whipped them.

"Thank you." She said quietly, those eyes, a deep dark brown absorbing her. She had fallen into a vat of chocolate and was now quietly drowning in ecstasy. He smiled at her, and she back at him. Then broke apart in a mutual agreement and Hermione bent down to pick up the now muddy Mercury who grinned at the attention. Hermione felt the reassurance of hope. And chocolate. She could taste the milk sweetness in her mouth.

"Are you going to be here at the Burrow? Or are you going off to another..." Nott asked, suddenly wondering if she would the think the question too prying. Would she doubt his intentions? Actually he doubted his intentions. _Was he really coming to see Mercury any more?_

Hermione bit her lip. She did not know, she hadn't thought about... She felt a sudden welling of sadness in her. _Ron was dead_ and here she was walking out in the forest. She stopped walking and turned round to head back to the Burrow. But then she didn't recognise the way. They had wandered into a split path in the forest and all the trees looked surprisingly similar. She let out a short yelp of temper and spent red sparks into the deep underbelly of the forest. "Hermione?" She heard him asking quietly.

"Sorry. Sorry." She apologised quickly, but the tears were coming and her legs weakening. _Ron was dead, Ron was dead_.

"Mercury go and find us some... a fox. If you can't find one come back in ten minutes." Theodore told the girl, taking Hermione under the arms and supporting her as she ever turned to not let him see her cry. She would not cry. Mercury glared at the adults with complete and utter disdain. She sneered before walking further down the path sulking. Nott, unable to find anywhere to sit her settled on the grassy banks before the ditch. Long grass stretched up to her shoulders and although they were sat next to each other, green tips kept their faces behind a thin veil.

Hermione did nothing but wail. She cried and sobbed. Her heart bled out into the forest as her throat broke the quiet air in pain. Nott unable to watch the girl who had been such a hero throughout his youth, the undefiable, the unshamable, the beautiful girl now broken so badly. It brought out all the Gryffindor in him; noble intentions, bravery and stupidity. He cradled her now in his arms looking into the blackened forest, darkening with the blackening sky.

"Would.. Would you consider living with me?" He asked, in a moment of such nobility that it seemed to overwhelm him. _Is this what Potter felt all the time?_

"Living with you?" Hermione asked between hiccups uneasily.

"I thought that if you were... unhappy living with the Weasleys and Potter's not about, or at least I didn't see him." Hermione let out a little gasp of pain and Theodore hurriedly went on, "And I could help look after Mercury. So you could... do whatever it is you do..." Goodness... if this is what it was like to be Gryffindor he would redouble his bullying efforts.

"I'd like that." Hermione said honestly. She was exhausted and very cold, but for the warmth radiating from Theodore's body. "But is it well enough protected?" She asked pulling back looking at him deeply.

"As an Auror I can promise only the highest protection." He said on more stable ground. "I'm not enemy number one and only worth killing when I am in the way. So my house is as safe as you'll get." He said proudly. Hermione pulled back from as the Slytherin came through in his voice.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you. When can we?"

"Straight away. I'll go and adjust the wards to you and you tell the Weasleys." He ordered standing. "Where's Mercury got to?" He looked about but there was no blonde head in sight. "Mercury?"

They both called for two minutes before the girl, still glaring, idled her way out of the forest. Nott explained their plans to her before apparating off. In a more joyful mood they made their way back to the Weasleys, though the joy soon evaporated with the heavier, darker air which congregated around the home. "Hermione." Bill said as she came in. He looked like he had been crying; his eyes and even his scars looked red and inflamed. Hermione looked at the floor, aware she must look far worse. She was surprised then when she felt arms around her, and Bill swept her into a bear hug. She embraced back and they stood together.

"I'm going. I'll be seeing you regularly. There won't be a funeral, will there?" She asked controlling herself and forcing the now subservient logical part of her brain to take control of her raging heart. Bill shook his head.

"Not until all this is done with." He looked back into the room where his family was sat, drinking tea and coffee, grim as any winter's day. "It's probably best you staying away. Mum's a little mad. Not with you, but with all of us. She blames herself and therefore all of us." He blinked and looked away. "Hermione." He gripped her shoulder before turning away from her. "Oh." He turned back gesturing to something over his shoulder. "This came for you."The majestic bird of Draco Malfoy's returned self swept into the Weasley's small hallway. Hermione felt her face burn when she remembered all of Malfoy's words to the Weasleys. And even after death Malfoy seemed to mock Ron. The bird landed on the banister and stuck out its leg to Hermione. Only then did she see Mercury's gaze on the creature. As if she recognised it. Hermione let out a little hiccup, before clapping her hand to her mouth.

She took the letter. The bird stretched out the entire wingspan of it's fine body before lazily drifting into an effortless fast flight out of the window.

_The Abbey, Oxford, Now. DM_

--


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**AN:** I love you all lots. So please don't be annoyed! I started college and everything went out my head. Terribly sorry for the delay. I hope everything is settled now and I'll start posting regularly again but not as frequently. I have written the ending but I think it's terrible so I'm rewriting it. OH and I forgot to say big cookies to BEX DRAKE who was my 100th reviewer. Always a very very special moment. Thanks darling!

**YingnYang **_(I did, thank you very much),_**DragonGirl81 **_(now that would be predictable)_**, CleverWitch **_(I doubt you'll know which one to pick until I do... and I haven't picked yet), _**DarkRaven Haven**_(Hermione has just lost a friend and another one just appears. Very handy for some)_, **Bex Drake** _(I hope you find home)_**, Dragon Navi **_(Or is Hermione falling for Nott?)_**, Frog, afrongillo, beLilytrix, Marian**_(That's lovely to hear!)_**, Sami Sue**_ (Deepest thanks! And I love your way of explaining my fic. Some reviews I feel like you know more about it then I do! And was Draco ever not demanding? You'll have to wait a little longer for Draco's discovery. He's not all knowing yet.)_

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Requiem_

Even as she arrived, through the floo network, she could hear the soft singing. Mournful harmonised choir, live music drifting through the balconies. Song about sweet death of a hero. Hermione walked out into the main part of the Abbey. Dumbledore's glow was outshone by the reddish large glow of the alcove next door. She felt her face burn as she saw a large picture of a grinning Ron starring out at her over the heads of many mourners.

Mercury pulled her hand quietly. It could have been the first bit of affection she had shown her new guardian. Hermione smiled down at her with all the warmth she could muster for the child. They began to move, quickly, Hermione anxious to avoid the attention of the mourners. Sympathy she could not stand.

They came out into the darkened night. An eerily glow came from the now thin slither of moon, it's light dulled by the black smokey clouds. Luckily there was no rain yet. Hermione pulled her hood up and Mercury closer to her legs as they began to walk round to where she knew he'd be waiting. She past a weeping woman, collapsed by the side of the Abbey.

The wrought black iron gate creaked against them entering. They ignored it and past into the fenced area of graves. Three new plots were dug, though Hermione knew not for whom. He was standing by the fence, his back to the steeply rising forest behind him. His hood was up by she could feel his eyes burning into her skull. And then Mercury. The tall dark figure walked towards them, his cloak flicking out with his stride.

"Hermione." He spoke softly his face down turned towards the small child who stared up at him with contempt. It was a mirror to Draco's own face the first time Hermione had seen him. "Mercury." He spoke quietly with a hint of contempt. He pulled back his hood to reveal his face. Mercury jumped back, letting go of Hermione's hand.

Hermione turned and knelt down in front of the child smoothing her hair and talking in her softest voice. "Mercury this is your father." The child examined the man standing several feet above her.

"You're dead." She told him with anger in her voice. She came back forward with an air of attempted intimidation, as if to bully him into agreement. Hermione drew back from the two to watch from a distance.

"Very observant of you." Draco remarked looking at Hermione. "Don't believe everything Nott tells you." He looked back down at his daughter, who smirked back up at him. Hermione wondered if she had just missed some great moment of Slytherin or Malfoy bonding. Smirks exchanged they walked to join Hermione who had taken up residence on top of Draco's grave. He looked slightly miffed at this but made no comment to either end. "Potter was careless with his secret keeper." He told her. She shrugged, slightly confused at seeing both Malfoy faces staring at her with almost identical expressions. " I need to know where Bellatrix Lestrange is. I don't care how you find out but you need to." He told her with the deepest importance expressed.

"In return?" Hermione asked feeling slightly embarrassed with both sets of harsh grey eyes upon her.

"In return, Miss Granger, I will give you information as regards the weakness of the Dark Lord's forces." He told her in a persuasively quiet tone of voice. Hermione nodded.

"Okay, fair trade." Their business was concluded, but none made an attempt to move. "Draco." She said suddenly looking up suddenly, only to see him staring down at his daughter. A small though of happiness traced through her before she continued. "Draco, I... I want, need to know what you are." She told him levelly.

"Oh Miss Granger." He mocked smirking. "You don't have a clue what you need. But if you want to know, I haven't a clue what I am. I can tell you I am currently more powerful than your wonder boy and probably anybody else in this little world. I have had more killing curses thrown at me in the last weeks than the Dark Lord in his lifetime. And yet I am still here; radiantly beautiful with no stupid scar. Wonder at me."

Hermione felt like hitting him. But he was too far to reach without getting up. Instead she insulted him under her breath. Mercury laughed. "Dad," Malfoy jumped sky high, "Are you going to stay around?" Mercury asked using all those eyes that she had. Hermione began to realise the true genius of the Malfoy child then and there. "Because if you are I want to live in a mansion."

Hermione choked back a laugh. She received a double glare before Draco began to dig his grave... again... _Whatever_. "I don't know, but the mansion is not a nice place to live at the moment." He told her before moving away towards Hermione. "Now why don't you go off and laugh at the poor graves over there," He pointed out of the gated graveyard to where the Weasleys and their relatives had a small patch for their ancestors, unlike most pureblood wizards who had their graves in their family land. Mercury scowled bitterly, but did without question her father's bidding. "Now Hermione." Draco advanced on her sitting on his grave. She suddenly felt very vulnerable. "Did you know that your looking absolutely horrible?" She relaxed. "But don't worry," He said noticing her relaxing, "I can fix that."

She felt a little brush of warm air pass by her shoulders. Her eyes turned to Malfoy quickly to see whether this was truly his doing... She gasped. He seemed to be almost glowing. Power seemed to rush to him and centre around him. And she an instant she believed his words. He was powerful. So, so powerful. She felt like there was a thousand tiny fingers brushing past her shoulders and her hair. Like a small hairdryer on her shoulders blowing her skin warm. Then she felt the fabric by her skin changing. She stood almost as if on instant, and the feeling intensified. The feeling of the warm cotton was being replaced by a cold silk, so soft on her skin. And her outer cloak, instead of being her warm winter cloak from Hogwarts became a large black elegant graceful witches cloak of which she could walk the proudest halls and feel no shame.

And all that time she kept looking into those grey eyes. "Now you're beautiful Hermione." He told her smirking. She looked down, numb with shock. She was wearing a light turquoise gown which brushed the muddy floor, with the black warm cloak over the top. Her hands rose to her hair and she felt it pulled back into a layered style on top of her head, with one or two strands hanging down to add venerability. She could not feel herself be she knew herself to look radiant. Or as radiant as Hermione could ever. But she felt Draco's gaze on her in a different way. He looked like he was entranced with his creation.

"Thank you." She said quietly. "They're beautiful." She told him, placing her hands numbly at her sides.

"You haven't seen your underwear yet." He told her stepping towards her, his eyes still fixed upon her. His voice did not hold the suave it should when speaking those words, merely honesty and enchantment. They kissed. Sweet and short, like lovers who have been in love for years but still feel something so strong. Perhaps they were those lovers...

She smiled as they broke apart, and felt him reciprocate in a honest and true smile. Hermione knew then that although neither would ever say it, this was it. This was l... this was beautiful.

--

The house was a moderate sized building. Only two hundred years old to Hermione's eyes and wizarding through and through. The property was out of sight from any other buildings, only reached through a dirt road off the road that wound it's way along the cliff. The building was once white but someone had painted it over into a nice pale blue which would match the sky if the day were pleasant enough. A old stone wall bordered the grounds and small gate remained open banging slightly in the wind. Flowers of deep greens grew throughout and up all the walls, with only spots of blue and yellow colours to be seen in amongst the dense green. _Well at least Mercury will be at home_.

She had not thought how to explain her new attire to Nott, Theodore so had instead put a glamour charm on herself. Mercury had asked for no explanation and Hermione got the feeling she had been watching them all along. And she also had a feeling Malfoy knew she had. Perhaps taking the girl to meet her father had not been the best thing. She knocked at the door, which swung open at her touch. Mercury walked past her carrying a rucksack of her things, most of which had come from transfigured Weasley clothes, though Hermione was loathe to tell her so. Hermione, herself carried in a large suitcase which contained all the things that Remus Lupin had been able to gather at their previous home. Harry had dealt with all that. And she was grateful, common sense had not come easily today. The hallway was not as large as she would have thought. Actually it was quite small.

The door at the far end opened and light poured in from a kitchen beyond. "Glad you came." Hermione thought she heard sarcasm in his voice. She felt a little colour rush to her cheeks. He took her bag and led them up the stairs. The hallway upstairs was equally as small and drab as the one below. "In here Mercury." He opened the door to a large room. The walls were a pale pink, white lace bordering all the linen. It was truly disgusting. Mercury walked in with a look equal to Hermione's own before plunking her stuff down on the bed and walking over to the window. The sea swelled and broke on cliffs that stood only ten feet from her window. "Get to bed, Mercury, its late. The bathroom is next door. On the right. I'm on your left." He told the girl closing the door into the sweet pink.

He gestured beyond to a room opposite. She opened the door with a small feeling of excitement. Her room was a deep reddy brown, very dark. Very dark wood made the furnishings and she could feel the age that this room was decorated in. The room itself was very large even with the dark colour and furnishings attempting to make it smaller. "Thank you." She said to him, walking into the room and turning back to him, trying to make herself look as grateful as she could.

"It use to be the master bedroom. But I didn't like it." _Oh wonderful_. "There's a bathroom through there. But don't use the bath. The showers all right. The water is very hot." He placed her heavy case at the bottom of the bed, before turning to look down at her. He really was very tall. And his eyes matched the wood. Dark, deep brown. "Please put your things away. Make this your home." He leant down as if to emphasize the words before leaving without a word.

Hermione shut the door behind him. She couldn't decide whether to smile or cry. She choose neither instead pulling her lovely red pyjamas, which Harry had chosen for her, from her case and walking into the bathroom. It was a small room, and the window was clear onto the lane beyond. It was all so unfamiliar and old. But time would change that.

The stingily hot water awoke the tension in her back and she felt it relax her muscles one by one. The shower was one from the fifties or earlier and the shower curtain was unhung in places. Hermione had not the energy to fix it. So she was hot on her back and frozen on her front. But she was happy. Perhaps there had been a flame lit tonight that would never extinguish? Giving her an emotion to feel when she could feel nothing more.

--

_**Hero Dead!**_

_Ronald Weasley, best friend of Harry Potter was murdered last night by the Dark Lord's forces._

Hermione turned the paper over to find the normal sports pages on the back covered with tributes to Ron. It was the morning after the night before and she felt refreshed. The bed had been more comfy than anything she had ever slept upon and she awoke with the smile she had gone to sleep with. There was no sign of Mercury yet, nor Nott but she had heard some creature walking about in the front of the house.

In the morning she had found the kitchen was the room from which Nott had come in last night. It was large, and Hermione gathered from this that all the room in the house were large but the hallways. Strange. It had stone flags as flooring which froze any feet without shoes on, therefore making Hermione curl up her feet beneath her. She was eating a slice of toast when Nott entered, his hair mussed up much like Harry's first thing in the morning. She was missing him.

"Morning." She said lightly. He snorted and laid another paper in front of her. It was the Daily Prophet but with nothing about Ron anywhere. "Wha-"

"It's the paper from yesterday." With no more explanation he disappeared out the back door into sunshine. She looked after him for a second, as he started off down a well-trodden path towards the cliff. Hermione assumed it was a cliff path leading down to the small beach below. She jumped as she heard barking. A large dog with shaggy grey and black hair ran to Nott's feet and played around. She remembered him saying he had a dog. He looked dirty. Sand stuck to his underside and mud danced up his tail, understandable as the ground was wet having rained during the night. But now the first sunshine rained down on the southern coast of England. She turned back to the newspaper.

_Multiple Homicide at Azkaban_

--


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**DarkRavenHaven **_(jumping the gun is the expression), _**Frog, Bex Drake, DragonGirl81, Sami Sue **_(Thanks a thousand thanks, you're praise makes everything worthwhile! Now where are my TRHG fics?). _

**Apologies all; **I'm feeling rather ill so this chapter is not riveting. I'm still working for you!

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Lies_

_**Multiple Homicide at Azkaban**_

_The group of Dark Assassins, as named by the Daily Prophet, have struck again this time at Azkaban prison. The 'victims' of the horrible killings have been named as McGrew, murderer of the Pox family, Vincent Crabbe and his younger brother Arthur Crabbe. All convicted Death Eaters their deaths will be mourned by few but the agonies of their demise will pay little homage for the pain they caused. Recently acquitted Lucius Malfoy commented it was an 'appalling crime' whilst looking highly scared. _

_These are the latest in crimes which have rocked the country and the entire war against You-Know-Who. Again the loss of these crucial Death Eaters will have surely weakened his plans._

Hermione felt a little bile rise to her throats as she thought of Crabbe's untimely horrific death. _How could he do that to one he once regarded as his friend?_ Her horror was muted slightly as the back door slammed. The sound of rushing paws across a slippery surface, then a wet muzzle greeted her. "Hector, this is Hermione. Hermione, Hector." She wondered whether she was suppose to shake paws with this creature but it seemed unnecessary as he licked her hand, before scrapping his way across the floor and out into the hallway. Theodore only just managed to send a cleaning spell to Hector before he bounded up the stairs. "He's been waiting to meet you since last night."

He smiled at her and it seemed rather forced. Perhaps he was trying to make up for his rudeness the night before. She accepted the smile and returned it in kind. She hurriedly replaced the Daily Prophet and offered to make him coffee.

--

"Mercury?" Hermione asked, looking up from her long and complicated transcript in front of her. "Where are you going?" She had been pouring over the location spell which would enable her to pass through most modern counter locator charms. And contrary to all his protestations of the otherwise Nott was doing no work, instead sitting at the kitchen table playing a complicated wizard card game.

"I'm going to explore." Mercury told Hermione with the 'challenge me if you dare' attitude she saw often in the Slytherin house. Nott looked up from his game, his gaze resting on Hermione. She felt the eyes watching her.

"You won't be going alone." Hermione said rising from her seat. "I need a break. We can take... Hector, if you want." She offered to Nott.

"I'll come." He said waving his wand, so all the pieces of his game gathered back into their original position. "You'll need a guide the first time, these cliffs a perilous." He told them in a patronising manner. Hermione swallowed the Gryffindor in her.

And they walked out into the bright sunshine, the world glimmering with the water from the rain the night before.

--

It was Malfoy's eagle owl which disturb their momentary peace. It glided down the cliffs towards them, looking more like a majestic eagle than the owl it was. Hermione instinctively held out a hand for it as it swooped low, feathering out its wings to land. The creature's claws dug into her skin, drawing tiny specks of blood. The only drop of blood left the deepest of the wounds and trailed a bright red stream down her arm until it fell onto the yellowed sand below. She heard Nott turn away and begin walking away.

"Dad." Mercury said, looking up at the bird with great amazement. Hermione removed the parchment from the bird's feet before letting it fly off again into the great blue above. She placed it into her belt, between the leather and the denim of her jeans, turning back towards the house, where Nott stood with Hector at his feet twenty paces away. His face portrayed nothing. Which meant he was hiding whatever he was feeling. Did he recognise-

"I know that owl, Hermione." He said to her as she and her daughter came closer to him. Hermione looked into his eyes with the strength of the lion. "I won't do anything, but I don't want that animal in my house." Hermione looked back at the black dot on the peak of the cliffs, but when she turned back he was looking at Mercury.

They returned to the house in silence.

--

_The Abbey, midnight. The Avenging Angel. P.S. have you found out what Snow Faerie's White Flowermeans yet?_

--

The evening passed into night. Hermione told Nott that she would be out for an hour at least around midnight. "Are you going out? If so I'll take Mercury with me." She did not know if she did want to take the child or not. The child certainly wanted to come. Somehow she had found her way into Hermione's room and looked at the parchment. But to her eyes it was blank. So instead she had used her instinct to guess what it said. She was, of course, completely right.

"No. You can leave her here. I'll be here." He spoke in a limp voice from the kitchen table, where once again his game of war and logic was being fought against an unseen opponent. Mercury was sulking. The once strong relationship between the two had disintegrated in a matter of hours. Hermione had come from feeling the outsider, to feeling the peacemaker.

Hermione leant over the sulking child to kiss her goodbye. She did so as she would hope any mother would. "Keep your wand near you." She told the child quietly. Mercury nodded indistinctly. "You'd better get to bed. Make sure you have a shower or bath, okay?"

"Quite the mother." A sneering voice came from behind her. He had not looked up from his game.

"Funny, I thought I heard Malfoy then." Hermione commented bitterly before swinging her cloak around her and leaving, head held high.

--

The clear day had sunk into a clear night, with bitterly cold wind brushing the face like the spectre of death. Hermione was half an hour early waiting out in the gated graveyard, sitting on the floor next to Sirius's grave. She was glad he had not turned up yet, for all she saw in the enclosure, without Malfoy in it, was herself and Ron barely weeks ago. And she had shed a tear.

But not she saw quietly, leaning on Sirius waiting. He appeared, as he always did, melting out of the darkness with no noise. Goodness did he look like heaven! Hermione sent that errant thought into the sick bin where it belonged and rose to greet him. "Thirteen Fawn Road, West London." She told him, passing him a rolled up parchment with a magical map inked on the inside. He pulled his hood down as he took it.

He smirked, placed the map into his cloak and stole a kiss. "Oh if only old Dumblepants were here to tell us off." Well someone was in a jubilant mood. "Now Mr Malfoy I don't think you should display such appropriate behaviour in the presence of the dead. Not that they mind. Probably the most exciting thing they ever see is the curator's bum crack. Must be awful depressing, in fact I bet they are pleased we're here." He finally looked back to his girlfriend, who was staring at him with a look of pure fear in her eyes. He coughed before unleashing his information. "The Death Eaters like doing a spell called Properate spell. It causes Muggles to hallucinate their worst nightmares. But it's traceable, thanks the wizard who invented it. You can make a magical map, just like this," He brought out the map she had made him, "And see wherever it's being cast. I think you'll be able to work out the details from that." He could not say anymore as he had a Hermione Granger attached to his lips.

"Thank you!" She almost screamed with happiness. Draco jumped back a little unsure with contact not started by him, as she had thrown her whole body onto him. Hermione fell to the ground laughing slightly. He smiled rather unconvincingly.

"Well at least your not crying any more." He commented dryly and Hermione face lit up like a lightbulb. A hand appeared in her field of vision and she took it pulling herself up.

Draco spun round. "Shit." Was his exact thought and word. His body sheltered Hermione. "Think about your home. Now think!" He ordered her. Hermione tried to peer over his shoulder, but he was too tall and his arms were holding her behind him were too strong. She obeyed, thinking of the beach where they had walked in the morning. She imagined it so deeply she thought she heard the sea. And her feet were wet.

"Hermione!" She heard Draco yelp from in front of her. She jumped as she felt the sea seeping into her shoes. And jeans. She opened her eyes. They were standing in the sea. Dizziness came over her and she leaned forwards too far, trying to reach out to Draco, but he had moved in the water, and, the water. She felt an arm grab at her neck and pulled her up from the back. She almost over balanced backwards again. A fingernail had dug into her neck. She looked up slightly annoyed at Draco. He looked slightly more annoyed. "This isn't your home!" He said in accusatory tone.

"How do you know?" She answered huffing as they began to plough their way back to the shore, as they were knee deep in the sea.

"Well duh!" Draco returned gesturing to the sea. Hermione nearly chucked water at him. But the bitingly cold wind was whipping around her knees which had just emerged from the water and she just wanted to leave the sea behind.

"I'm staying up there." She pointed up the winding cliff path to where a blue house stood upon the headland. He glanced back at her, before shrugging. "Can you put me in something warm?" She asked removing her cloak and wringing it out back into the sea. It made little effect as she was shivering too violently. She felt the instant warmth again, which stayed this time, so she guessed it was some kind of warming magic that had been used as well as the changing clothes spell. She felt the wetness around her feet turn to warmth. She dropped her cloak onto the rock and looked down at herself.

"MALFOY" She yelled almost falling over with rage.

"What?" He asked innocently, staring oh so innocently at her body. She was wearing a deep green bikini. She walked up to him and slapped him. Or she would have done had her hand not frozen in mid air. "You're warm aren't you?"

She turned and stormed away, walking towards her home. "Oh come on Herm!"

"Don't call me that."

"Please! Come on it's not that bad! You look fucking fuckable!"

"Argh!"

He materialised in front of her with the largest grey eyes. A puppy could not look worse. Cute? Puss in Boot could take a master class from this guy. She could not look at him so she stopped and examined the sand between her toes. Two ice cold fingers pushed her chin up. And he looked so... and she felt so... and so they...

It was two in the morning before they stopped laughing and giggling. They were lain in the sand, looking completely terrible. Hermione's hand was touching his neck. And they were happier than any child has ever been. She still had on that green bikini, but now Draco was wearing only black trousers. ONLY black trousers. His boxers were on their way to France.

It was two in the morning when Draco rolled on top of her and kissed her like she was his last chance of life. It was two in the morning when the laughter stopped. It was two in the morning when...

--

(I will answer no questions about what happened at two in the morning. )


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**UBER UBER THANKS TOO:**

**DarkRaven Haven **_(I think Hermione knows what it is... but is not ready to acknowledge the fact), _**MistyQueen, DragonGirl81, CleverWitch **_(it's rated M for guts, gore and suicide unfortunatly not sex)_**, Hotaru420, Genevieve, Iluv2dance **_(I'm sorry about the lack of clarity but I'm very glad you're enjoying it)_**, Pookie Vampires**_ (teh name!), _**Dragon Navi, Roxxi05.**

Reviews really make my day! Please Please drop in a review!

**Clearing Up: **They were not attacked at two am... They consumated their relationship... Oh and things are getting darker now...

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Undercurrent_

When Nott awoke it was nearly nine o'clock. Across the hallway he heard the taps running for the bath in Hermione's room. He stretched and yawned, unwilling to leave the comfort of his bed. However eventually he rose to the cold air, let it envelop every centimetre of him, freezing him to the bone before grabbing a robe and walking down stairs. Mercury was sitting on the floor reading, dressed in some of Hermione's transfigured clothes. She looked pissed off, like any Malfoy before the afternoon came.

Hermione strolled downstairs half an hour later. Her hair was wet and drying into rats tails, her expression far off and her eyes tired. She plunked down at the table and grabbed Nott's cup of coffee, drowning herself in it. "I'll be out today and this evening and won't be back until late. Make sure you keep the wards up-"

"I know." She spoke rather snappishly and a second later regretted it. She looked up at him and managed a warm smile. "Sorry. We'll be careful." He studied her face, smiled dimly, before rising. Hermione's eyes had been on his but when he rose they made no change in position. So either she was extremely tired or she was looking at his torso. _Let it be the second_, the wily part of his brain encouraged her silently.

--

Hermione secured the house at eleven. She then took Mercury, who was complaining bitterly about everything from the bright sunny freezing weather to the bows on her shoes, to the nearby forest and sidealong apparated them to Bill's house. Fleur greeted them with her normal warmth or lack of. "Hermione," She gleamed, "iz so good to zee you. And Melanie! You zo look beautiful today! Just like a young laydy."

Mercury looked desperately up at Hermione who just shrugged and let her new daughter be led away. The stairs up to Bill's office seemed longer than ever before. But the information was important. She knocked and was admitted straight away. "Hermione!" Bill rose with a sad smile on his face. "You're looking well." He was inspecting every inch of her. She blushed slightly and sat in her normal chair.

"I've got some more information." She said crossing her hands silently over each other in attempt not to fiddle. Bill's eye twitched a little.

"Yes. Well. I hope you didn't have to give too much up for it." Hermione looked up surprised. His voice had contained such a tone of accusation and anger that she had not recognised it for his. His face glared at her and she felt quite offended. What... was Ron's death her informant's fault? Is that what they believed? It was folly!

"The Properate charm is traceable. All the Ministry have to do to find it is to look back in their records to see the magical trace map which will tell you where the Death Eaters use the spell a second after they cast it. That is invaluable information is it not?" She retorted glaring. "Now I have better things to be doing than listening to your baseless accusations, or having my daughter pounced and clawed at by your wife." Hermione turned round and stormed out, letting the door bang satisfactorily behind her.

"Hermione wait!" She was opening the door, Mercury already at her knees, keener to leave than Hermione. Hermione paused, gloating. "Here," Bill snarled, before pulling his wife away from them and shutting the door on her face. Hermione was left holding a white envelope and two newspapers, both of which Nott had got.

--

"Don't do that Hector! Mecury is not a toy!" Hermione warned him from the kitchen. The dog had been pushing Mercury towards the door as the small girl had attempted to rid his lead of the sticky flora which had attached itself whilst their walk had progressed. "Hector!" She warned again as the dog had begun headbutting the child. He slunk off sulking.

Hermione finished washing and drying the dishes. "I'm going to walk down to the beach, Mercury. If there's any problem or anything happens, run down and tell me okay?" The small girl looked up knowingly. And Hermione felt all her pride drain out of her. But the girl then blinked looked back at the dog and the lead and resumed her work.

The beautiful day had given in to a beautiful night. The stars shone like beacons onto the deepest abyss. And the sea raked in the sand with the gentlest of soothing sound and motion. And the world looked alive. And beautiful.

The first tear crept down her face. She wiped it away as quickly as it had come. And then the second and third. Hermione's legs gave out and she collapsed onto the beach. Her head was pounding like she had never known. And every emotion she had ever had came out in a great sob which rebounded onto the sea. She buried her face, unable to look at the beauty of the world around her, unable to face her guilt.

She was dating a murderer. Her closest friends were dead or in hiding away from her. She was using a guy who she could not even claim a friendship to for support mental and monetary. She had a life she was sworn to her death to protect, who she felt nothing for. And she was alone. So alone, in this world of death she was alone.

She wasn't old enough to be a mother. She wasn't young enough not to care. The girl was uncaring, arrogant and obstinate but Hermione had to now share her life with her. Oh and her boyfriend was dead. She was a fucking necrophiliac.

Bile rose in her throat and she vomited over the nearest rock.

Was this life? Was Shakespeare right? _A tale told by an idiot full of sound and fury, signifying nothing?_

She was lulled to dreams by the endless hush of the waves, tears still trailing down her face.

--

Draco Malfoy took a last glance at the map he held. In truth he didn't need to he could already smell her. Halfway down the street, but her magical insignia called to him. One of the Death Eaters who did not return to that Pub on the Isle of Wight, but instead went to their own home and saved their sorry arses. But not from him.

Avenging Angel... well he certainly looked like one. His blood rushed in his ears with the pounding of the rhythm of death. His hands twitched to reach out and bleed the bitch dry. _Ah, speak of the Devil_.

"Malfoy!" He stopped somewhat affronted. She ruined his surprise. And she was drunk! Ah why not take all the fun out... "Malfoy! You can't kill me." She let out a maniacal laughter. "I knew you were coming. I told the Dark Lord it was you, giving them information. But then he tortured old Snape because he thought it was him. Ha. Your information was out of date." She stumbled towards him and puked into a wall.

Draco crossed his arms very irritated. She was ruining his fun! "I knew it was you. My own dear nephew. And I knew you'd come for me. You have eight people on your list, don't you! Eight people before you return to the dead!" She hiccuped. "Well you can't have me." She laughed again maniacally into the night and Draco felt like snapping her neck to get it over with.

"Actually it's nine." He told her icily, annoyed with the fact she couldn't even get it right if she was unveiling his master plan.

"And I'm your last one. The final one. But I'll get you!" She lunged at him, but past straight through him and crashed into a pile of bins. Draco sighed.

"Actually you're number..." He counted them up in his head. "Six I believe." He said quietly. "But don't worry I can kill anyone else who I want to. Got any friends back in there?" He asked gesturing to the bar she had just left. If she was really this irritating then he'd like to rid her and her friends of this world and perhaps get a medal. "And I have no intention of returning to the grave." He said sternly. "Now hold still this will take about half and hour."

His relative now looked up at him in hope. "Draco," hiccup, "Please." She said quietly before her screams began making music to the quiet London streets. But no one heard, because Draco did not want them to hear. "Draco." She was close to death. Pain had turned to hair quite white, her skin was drawn into an ashen mess of a hundred and twenty year old. "Draco. They won't stand for it... Not on their own side..." But her warnings were lost as the grim reaper took another victim onto the blackened slate.

--

Mercury told Theodore where she was. "Crying out on the beach." And perhaps, perhaps, Nott saw some pity or sadness cross the face of the child. "She's cracking up." The girl told him solemnly. Theodore merely nodded and said she'd been threatening to do that since fifth year.

He took Hector out onto the cliff path, the dogs bounding happily along the stiff path, frozen grass cracking under his weight. He could see her from the top of the cliff, a shrunken dark blue figure collapsed over the top of the rock. She'd be lucky not to catch hypothermia. As they got closer he could see the water lapping at her feet, as the tide had risen. She looked wet from the waist down. Further down the beach he could see her shoe dug deep into the sand like the sinking Titanic. So he presumed she had managed to pull herself further up the beach.

Her skin was cold and of an ashen white. Her eyes which opened to his touch were a deep dark brown against her pale skin. And she looked so unlike Hermione Granger that an overwhelming pity disturbed his sensibilities. Gently as he could he picked her up and began to carry her back to the house, Hector bounding ahead, as if sensing the urgency, and as if thinking that his speedy return could do anything to help. Hermione clung on to him with all the strength she could which was little in her weakened state. _What a fool_, she thought, a light pink showing a blush on her face.

He supported her in one arm as he opened the door. "Mercury go to your room and do not leave it till I tell you." The girl scowled like no other before obliging. Nott, who's arms were shaking slightly from the effort, placed her down in his armchair in front of the fire. He took his wand from the table where he had left it on arriving that morning and magicked the fire to a uproar. He then placed blankets on the shivering friend, and turned to find the potions book.

There was a proficient potion which almost immediately cured hypothermia but Nott did not remember the ingredients. And when he looked them up, 'Bazzleweed' and 'Curate's Gaft' were so rare he would have to make a very risky trip to Diagon's Alley to get them. He swore. And then again when a sharp rap came at the front door. _Who would visit him?_

Nott took up his wand, fear now pumping in his veins. He took a look at the drowsy Hermione, who was digging in her robes numbly for her wand. He smiled a small smile at the Gryffindor still in her. _Was this to be their end?_ He walked to the door.

"Nott."

And Nott, obligingly, screamed.

--

REVIEW!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Greatest ever thanks too:** Frog, Darkraven Haven _(this chapter has some Nott abuse)_, Sami Sue _(I do believe I forgot to answer you in the last chapter! I beg forgiveness! And thanks for the compliments though I have read no Dan Brown myself, and i think you would scream if this guy turned up at your door),_ Pookie Vampires _(Zabini? Don't know, but there is a lot of Nott and Malfoy in this chapter to keep you happy! And Slytherin's rule! And the kid is evil!), _Jessijewels, Doriansportrait, seghen (_teh dude you are! thanks for reviewing all those chapters! THANK YOU!)_, Bex Drake, Rilicious _(I know it's my writing style I'm afraid. And I'm sure it'll just take time to get good original post HBP stories through)_, Dragon Navi _(Mwhahahah)_, DragonGirl81, Winter _(like him? I think I meant that she looked physically perfect, thanks for your review!),_ Rose Richelieu, Zafaran _(:blush:)_, Nigellus _(Thank you!). _

**AN:** My greatest apologies for the delay. I'm afraid it looks like this stories postings will become sporadic (sp?) from now until the end which isn't that far away. And I'm particularly sorry because I have only just realised how many people reviewed the last chapter and I then gave you a long delay. Uber sorry! However to make it up to you I will give you this: It's not Snape.

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Sins_

"I maybe dead but there's no need to make a noise like that." Malfoy informed him pertly as he barged past into the house. "How did this happen?" Malfoy's voice drifted through Nott's whirling mind. Until this moment he had never quite believed that this man was back from the dead. Looking slightly more homicidal than he had when he was alive. He had a dark glint in his pupils; blood thirst.

Nott turned somewhat numbly to see his old acquaintance leaning over his houseguest, his dark cloak shrouding her from his view. Malfoy was most definitely dead, and really good riddance. Except that obviously Malfoy hadn't stayed dead. _They should make a law about that_.

"What happened fucknit?" Draco pulled back from Hermione. He had made her outward appearance more pleasant before continuing onto the inward. And in fact Nott wasn't the only slightly surprised by the other's appearance. Hermione had neglected to mention that she was staying with him. And Draco really wasn't particularly happy about that. With Mercury. HIS daughter.

"What are you doing here? I can heal her!" Nott shouted, suddenly catching up with the action. "Get out Malfuck!" Nott felt his arms suddenly grip to his sides and his stomach plummet to his shoes.

"Really Nott, I would have thought, you with all your fucking aloofness, would be able to come up with something more original. Or perhaps that's why you haven't got the girl?" Malfoy grinned up at him from the floor in front of a now healthy looking Hermione. Theodore's eyes, the only working part of him, opened wide at the sight of this suddenly transformed girl. "Hello Merc."

"Don't call me that. What have you done to Uncle Theodore?" His daughter reprimanded, walking straight past her 'uncle' and into the kitchen to raid the cookie jar. Malfoy elder rose from kneeling in front of Hermione. He smiled down at his daughter.

"He was being a pain so I put him in pain." Malfoy told his daughter, settling himself on the arm of the chair, placing an arm around Hermione. "How do you like your new mummy?" He asked her quietly, as Hermione moaned slightly in her now light sleep. Malfoy estimated a minute or two before she woke up.

"She's cracking up." Mercury told him settling herself on the chair opposite whilst giving a visual examination of the physically frozen Theodore Nott. "But I think she's okay."

"Malfoy." Hermione awoke to his name on her lips. Her vision blurred, and she felt his cold presence next to her. She also recognised her surroundings and the contrapuntal position of the man next to her and the house put her mind on edge quickly. She moved out of Malfoy's reach on the armchair and looked about. On this sweep of her eyes she noticed three things: it was early, Mercury was smirking and Nott looked constipated. "What have you done to him?" She asked standing and walking towards her host, guilt filling her. She touched Nott's face, seeing if he really was frozen. To her horror his eyes swung from where they were fixed on Malfoy to her eyes. Nothing else moved on him and his skin was waxy to her touch. "Release him!"

"Hermione" Malfoy whined slightly, annoyed at having lost his girlfriend's presence beside him, and the peace. But he relinquished his hold on his rival wizard.

Nott's arms flew forward as he almost stumbled out of his frozen state. He steadied himself on Hermione, who his eyes never left. She mumbled an apology but before she could finished the last syllable she felt his lips touch hers in a deep kiss. And then a cold draft smacked her as her kisser flew backwards into the staircase behind him. "Malfoy!" She shouted,Draco shouted at her, Nott shouted at him, and Mercury laughed her arse off.

After perhaps thirty seconds of equally loud shouting match that would rival the worst family at Christmas, they quieted, glaring at each other. Mercury however still kept up a hilarious giggle which mocked the three adults. "Mercury, go to your room." All three adults told her in unison. She shut up then and opened her mouth to protest when the adults once more said "Now".

She sulked out, pushing Hermione out her way. "Let's act like adults now shall we boys?" Hermione asked quietly. They both just kept their constant glaring at one another. "Please?" They just kept staring. "Who wants tea or coffee?"

"Coffee, black, no sugar." Nott answered, moving forwards, buffering Malfoy's shoulder and collapsing into his armchair by the fire. Draco retaliated by sending a lightening bolt of pain into Nott's heart, luckily Hermione did not noticed Nott's sudden wince.

"Tea, no sugar." Draco replied collapsing into the armchair opposite Nott. "You must be a deep sleeper not to notice your wards telling you someone is leaving your house." He said in a genial tone to Nott.

"I was working last night. Not something you'd know anything about." Nott replied equally as genially. Hermione swore as she dropped a carving knife near her foot. The magical noticeboard told her off for heath and safety requirement that should be operated in every magical kitchen.

"So you left a girl who's been attacked numerous times by Voldemort alone in a barely protected house?" Draco asked lightly, eyeing the suddenly appeared Hector who was growling softly at him. Theodore ignored Draco's remarks and stroked his dog.

"How's your father?" He asked bitterly. "Still serving time, announcing to anyone who'd listen that you're a failure?" Hermione arrived in from the kitchen carrying two coffees and a tea. She passed them to the men who spent a quiet minute sipping their respective hot drinks.

"Lucius is still trying yes. But at least he has yet to be proved right. Unlike your father. Then again we never got to hear what your father would think about his son becoming an Auror... I killed him too soon." Nott bristtled into his tea, the memory of his father too precious to be trodden on by this silver booted menace. Hermione drank the rest of her coffee in a gulp.

"Well thank you for coming over Draco to see how I am. As you see, a night sleeping on the beach has done me no harm." She told him lightly rising to hint him to leave. Both boys exchanged a startled and amused look before realising with whom they were sharing and rising too.

"Actually Hermione I thought we might walk for a while on the beach. I have information to impart." Hermione nodded lightly. "Well Nott, I won't pretend it hasn't been absolutely smashing seeing you again. I hope we can see you again soon." Draco smirked at him, took Hermione's hand and left Theodore Nott to do the washing up.

--

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione you make things to difficult. You don't like him do you. I think there's actually no attraction in him. He's an ugly fuck. You don't like him?" Draco asked, gripping her hand slightly too harshly to be comfortable. Hermione gently removed her hand from his and Draco stopped walking, sulking in his face. "Hermione!" She smiled slightly and leant up to plant a gentle kiss on his lips.

"You're worrying?" She teased. "He is attractive Draco, but nothing to you. Now business." Draco grinned and kissed her a long deep harsh kiss which forced her to rely on his arms to support her weight.

"Business Hermione? You kill me!" He murmured to her as he left the kiss. She stole another from his lips, enjoying the feeling of him, even if his skin was as cold as the air around them. Her fears from the night before were circling her mind but she held them down to enjoy the small time she spent with him. He seemed to feel her thoughts and doubts for he brought her close to him and they kissed and touched with lovers fury.

"But to business you say." Draco commented five minute later. They were closer to the cliff than Hermione had thought and she drew back to him. The wind whipped the waves in a frenzy as they battered the white cliffs below. If one ever wanted to commit suicide... "Nott's mother did. He's staring at you from the kitchen window with a deep dear in his eyes, Hermione. His mother threw herself over here with him watching on the 22nd October, just after I killed her husband." Draco murmured in her ear. Hermione turned quickly to the house and the kitchen, where just as Draco had said Theodore stood in the kitchen staring at her with those dark chocolate eyes. Then he turned and disappeared deep into the house.

"That's horrific." Hermione said quietly. She did not know what she was referring to. Draco did for he turned away and began to lead the now well trodden cliff path down to the rock and sand beach below. She followed mutely wishing for his touch against hers, and wandering when she had started to feel like this. This was Malfoy, and she felt for him. When had this happened? She smiled knowing. That night under the full moon.

"Hermione, I want your promise. Your deepest promise. That if I tell you what I tell you next, you will in return answer me anything. I promise," He said reading her like a book, "It won't be to do with Harry. Not matter how bad it looks, you know what side I am on." _My own_.

"I promise Draco." Hermione told him looking him deep into those glowing eyes. He smiled and took her hand back into his own. She was too naive. They reached the beach before he began talking again.

"The Dark Lord is currently operating out of Malfoy Manor. He's got a heavy Death Eater protection squad and provided you do nothing to antagonise him he will stay there until the time comes to defeat Harry." Hermione almost fainted. She clung onto her conscience with the tinniest of fingers. This would mean the ability to spy on his activities, the ability to launch a surprise attack. It would be the greatest of... "In return Hermione. In return I ask that you tell me how to get into Hogwarts undetected."

"Hogwarts?" Hermione asked shocked. Malfoy just kept walking. "Err... There's a way. In the cellar under Honeydukes in Hogsmeade. It leads to... to a statue in Hogwarts... You have to say.."

"I don't need to leave undetected Hermione. Nor do I have to obey by password magic. Dumbledore kept too many charms on the place for me to be able to waltz in the front door. Even Voldemort has that trouble." Draco told her pulling her closer to him. "Now that that's all done, would you allow me to kiss you?"

--

Hermione dreamed of kissing Draco standing in the Great Hall of Hogwarts with all her friends around her, cheering. And she dreamed of Dumbledore laughing and claiming it was all his house unity schemes. And Draco cat calling something to Theodore who shouted something equally voluble and funny back.

But then they kissed again. Laughter and tears pouring down everyone's faces. But then there was red. And the kissed became filled with blood, but she couldn't pull away because he was too strong. And the blood poured onto the floor. And the laughter died and the tears became real. And everyone wailed and cried. And she saw Dumbledore still laughing become frozen then turn to ash. And there was blood in her mouth still and she was crying and wailing and it was a nightmare.

--

Hermione? "Hermione?"

She woke up in a hurry, feeling tears on her face and a sickness in her throat. She ran to the toilet and vomited her stomach's contents into the toilet. Theodore pulled her hair back and handed her a glass of water. Mercury was watching her from Hermione's bed.

The rest of that night they slept in her bed with her. Nott sleeping, his long frame taking up the entire length. Mercury closest to the window curled into Hermione's side. And Hermione between them both the last of the nightmare hung around her still.

--

**_Hogwarts Professor Killed by Black Assassins!_**

--

Review with long comments and I'll promise and update within the next week and a half... Adieu!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Uber thanks to:** Jessie, Mirlanthiriel, DarkRaven Haven _(before i began writing this fic I watched the Crow...)_, faerydust824, seghen, Dragongirl81, PandylBas _(very poetic)_, CuteBlndeGoddess _(Blondes rule, I'm very glad you liked it! thanks so much!)_, Cheeze, Bex Drake, Afan, Isuelt24, Skizzerhandy _(oohhh passionatly chaotic indeed, lovely wording. thank you ever so much, I'm glowing), _SlythErin, Dragon Navi, Frog, Sami Sue _(I'm on your wall of fame::uber grin, but really if thye made a law about everybody being dead staying dead we'd never have a problem with Zombies... And Malfoy is like that because I find nice people boring... mwhahaha)_, MistyQueen _(I promise nothing)_, Roxxi05

**AN:**Dark and Difficult times lie ahead Hermione... the brief respite is over... time to face the cold and brutal truth...

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Deprees_

The slamming of doors awoke Hermione. Her door. Nott stormed in, threw something over her eyes and stormed out again. She removed the object, slowly rising her mind out of the dregs of sleep. Mercury was snoring beside her spread out like the bed hog she was. Only once her vision had brought into perspective the dark wood of the room did she turn to the paper which had been so rudely thrown onto her head.

**_Hogwarts Professor Murdered by Black Assassins_**

_Professor McGonagall of Hogwarts, the respected replacement headteacher to Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, was horrifically murdered last night. The murder was committed by the murderous group Black Assassins who have so far murdered Ministry Official Terrence Moonkite and many Death Eaters. It is now safe to say that the warrant for arrest of this highly dangerous group is much more important._

_The murder occurred last night between the hours of 1 and 2am and officials have already stated that the gruesome murder was conducted by this group as oppose to the You-Know-Who's forces. The last hours of enduring and agonising pain must have been unbearable to a witch who lead the Wizarding World in knowledge after her lifelong friend Albus Dumbledore felt victim to the dark. There is as yet no word on a replacement head of Hogwarts but the Ministry assure us the students are well protected by Aurors. Our thoughts are with students past and present at this time of great difficulty._

Hermione felt the sickness which had dogged her for the last few days rise up again, but she stomached it. But the tears she could not hold back. Little trials of tears fell down her face. And she let out a cry which would make the gods listen. And everything bad that had ever happened to her seemed a thousand times worse, and she no longer wanted it.

He had betrayed her. A Slytherin till the end. Betrayal and it tasted like blood. A copper, salty taste which stained her thoughts and worst her heart. And yet she could not believe it. It was not possible surely? Surely he would not do that? Not the way he looked at her. Not the nights they had shared. No, no, no.

But McGonagall. Hermione's favourite Professor, the best teacher. How could that pillar of the world be... she was going to live forever. She was untouchable. Except... She was dead. And she had died the worst death. Horrible, horrific and inhuman.

And then an unbidden picture rose to her eyes. The tall shrouded in mystery Draco Malfoy standing over her. And it was revenge. He had never said that the revenge was purely on the Dark Lord's side. He had never said... It was him. Hermione knew it. And perhaps this was what she deserved. Ron was right about Malfoy. And she had been a fool.

And she had led to a heroine's death. No a hero. Heroine is a person who falls for the hero. McGonagall stood alone against the tide of darkness and she was every part a hero. And Hermione had betrayed her. Oh what was this terrible ache? This pain? _Why would it not double and leave her prone, immune on the bed so she could hurt people no more?_

--

"I'm going." Hermione looked up to see Nott standing out in the hallway. She didn't want to know what she looked like, dried and fresh tears on her face, hair everywhere. And more water sprang to her eyes when she saw those eyes. Once pure chocolate to her, she could now see that he knew. He was looking at her as if she were a murderer. And she was. She was. He spoke again. "Don't go near the cliffs." He told her, his voice totally different from the warning he was giving. He spoke as Malfoy had when referring to her as a mudblood.

She supposed with him working for the Ministry that he might tell them about Malfoy. He was always smart and Hermione knew that he had figured out what was going on a long time ago. And was not surprised by this latest result. Why hadn't he warned her? _Because you wouldn't have listened_. Then she was an arrogant fool.

What was that?

_Freedom, freedom, freedom._ Soft little voices whispering to her. But surely it was the wind? Or the waves?

_Play, play, play!_ Oh there it was again. They sounded like fun. Was it the snow faeries? But they hadn't spoken... but neither were these.

_Ron's already here. And Minerva, and Albus. They are all here._ Hermione smiled and stood up. Ron, she hadn't seen him in a while. _Freedom, play, fun._

If there had been a mirror in Nott's staircase she would have seen an ethereal figure. Loose long brown hair, pale face, dark eyes, night-gown of white. But Hermione saw nothing. A deeper trance than that which a seer fades into Hermione only thought of the voices which called to her.

The front door banged as the hurling winds threw it shut behind her, but the latch did not stick. And it banged loudly, startling the ravens from the bare tree in the garden. _Come to us, Come Come child, we've been apart too long._ Yes, far too long.

_To the cliffs, to the cliffs._ _Come to us, child, come._ _Come play, you can fly. Fly with us Hermione, fly._ Fly, yes fly. They could fly. Fly forever,_ forever with us. Come to us Hermione, you've been away too long_.

Yes, no no NO.

Hermione awoke to find herself standing atop the cliffs, closer than she felt comfortable with. She stumbled back surprised. Then she was cold, the wind whipping her gown, bitingly cold. And those voices, those sirens. She'd nearly. Oh Merlin, what, was she loosing her mind already?

Hermione ran back to the house, the hounds of hell on her feet. She shut the front door, and ran to the kitchen, then turned again unable to look at the cliffs which had nearly taken her life. "Drink this." Nott was standing in the kitchen, his face unbelievably pale and drawn. Hermione looked away then looked back, he was holding out hot chocolate by the smell. She took it and downed it. It scolded her mouth.

"Weren't you going to stop me?" Hermione asked quietly, unbelieving of his attitude. Unbelieving what she had nearly done.

"No." Nott said. "But I've never seen anyone get that far and stop." Hermione stopped drinking and looked up at him startled. He was looking at her, and then his face fell from Slytherin. His face changed to one of the greatest sorrow and compassion. Then he hugged her. And she hugged back. "I'm sorry I'm a bastard sometimes."

"I'm sorry you are too." Hermione muttered back, hiccuping.

"The cliffs. Some creatures, I don't know what, you can sometimes see them in the dark, as vague white shapes. They're a variation of Dementors I think. They feed on guilt. Call anyone who feels guilt to them. I ignore them most of the time. It makes the neighbourhood quiet though." Nott commented quietly. Hermione nodded grimly wondering what possessed anyone to live there. Was the view really worth the Deprees?

--

Dance was the freedom of the soul. The movement, the bodies, the blood, the sex. Draco Malfoy was dancing. In a Muggle club. They didn't dance like Magical people. They danced like they fucked. Some bird had pulled him in here and he'd been considering snapping her neck until he saw the way these people danced. Perhaps he had been wrong about Muggle species? No... Impossible. However... oh trial of thought gone with the pretty waitress.

The music was a little repetitive. But that was okay because the dancing wasn't. And the blokes who were here were damn ugly little fucks. So he was being mobbed. Not bad for a dead guy. In fact Draco thought he probably preferred death to life. Wait until old fartface half blood Riddle found that out. He'd regret so much.

It was impossible to keep one straight line of thought in the place. The music was too loud, too fast and in fact so were the girls. Perhaps a little more to drink of the alcohol?

--

In the morning Hermione awoke with a dead dove on her pillow. She screamed which brought a still melancholy but friendly Nott in, wand ready, trousers not. Luckily he made no comment on the dead bird and instead turned to go back to bed, shaking out his deep dark brown hair. She returned to the bird noticing a small letter tied around it's foot.

Hermione shook her head and opened the letter, already worried about who it was from.

_Know about Snow Faeries?_

She dropped the letter fast. Why had he sent her a dead dove? Was this yet more torture of her betrayal? Was he taunting her yet more? She decided to reply to him on the parchment which she assumed was magical.

_Dear Mr Malfoy, _

_I, Hermione Granger, wish to have no further contact with you. I will look after Mercury Malfoy, whose surname I will correct to Granger. I will have no contact with a horrendous murderer and traitor. Leave me alone. _

_Hermione Granger_

--

_Dear Mrs Malfoy, _

_I, Draco Malfoy, wish to inform you, you have no choice in the matter. I will leave Mini Malfoy with you for the moment but any attempt to change her surname will result in her guardianship being turned over to a French boarding school until Hogwarts. You will have contact me. You have no choice. I will see you once your temper has cooled. _

_Avenging Angel_

--

Hermione took the letter down to lunch. "Where's Mercury?" She asked quickly, hiding the now changed letter. Nott was drinking copious amounts of coffee. He looked up at her, examining her before returning to his coffee.

"She's out with Hector. In the forest. She'll be fine. I spent most of my childhood there." He looked up at her and poured her white coffee with sugar. "I've taken a week off work." He told her lightly. "Except for emergencies." He wasn't looking at her any more. Instead he was looking down at the Prophet which headline screamed of McGonagall's obituary. "So I'll keep an eye on you and those cliffs."

Hermione nodded wondering what story he had had to tell to get a week off during these times. "I would like to confide this to you." She showed him the parchment with Malfoy's letter on. Nott glanced at it.

"You'll have to read it too me, Hermione. It looks blank to me." He told her lightly. She doubted that is what he felt though. She sat next to him, his dark haired forearm brushing hers. It was more intuitive than she had ever given him credit for.

"It's from.. It says. 'Dear Hermione." She stopped and paused, suddenly embarrassed. "Uh, you know actually it's not that imp-"

"Read it." He told her, looking like he was reading the Prophet.

"Dear Hermione. I would like to inform you that we will.. be meeting. I will be leaving Mercury with you but any attempt to change her name will result in... It was a reply to my letter you see." She told him hurriedly.

"Hermione shut up and read the letter."

"me removing her from your custody. I will see you once your temper is cooled. Malfoy." She finished lightly.

"Would you like to read that to me again without the gaps and rewordings?" Nott asked wiping his hands on his jeans and standing up to prepare some sandwiches for lunch. Hermione did not reply. "I understand why you want me to know that Hermione. There were other reasons why I took the week off work." Her jaw dropped. Malfoy would not hurt her. Of that she was more than sure. "And he shall not have Mercury. Don't worry." He finished clasping her shoulder with his spare arm.

But one thing Hermione had already learnt in the last two days. In a matter of life and death there is only one hero you can rely on. Yourself.

--

Review!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**AN: **I rather like this chapter. But we are only one chapter from the end.. and its a shorter chapter... oooooooo... I have to say I'm not happy with the ending of this fic. I may edit it somewhat before I post it... Err oh and in compliance with our lords and masters rules I will be going with this private messagaging response to reviews... (if i can figure out how it works...!). And one final thing, if I can beg your time for a little longer, I don't think it is likely I will be writing fanfiction again. So from this author, I've had a great time writing and thank you all for being so supportive (1 more chapter to go!)...

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Answers but yet more Questions_

If Draco Malfoy had ever faced a dilemma it was this. This was the decision which could effect his life so much that he had taken over a week to contemplate it. And still no sort or form of decision had manifested itself in his mind.

Draco Malfoy was some kind of supernatural being that even wizards had yet to comprehend. Since the horrible nature of his death he had lain underground for some time until one night he had woken.

Wet. Rain had been his first sensation upon waking from the dead. He had not felt cold nor warmth since waking nor had he felt sadness. His actions, the brutality of the murders he had committed told him that he had no guilt nor fear of punishment, for surely he had already endured the worst punishment anyone could give? This new Draco Malfoy though held many of the same characteristics of the old. The sense of humour, the knowledge and even his self-awareness told him that his personality and essence were unaltered from their one year or so gap. He was in soul the same Draco Malfoy.

But then again he was no longer a wizard. He felt a strange affinity with the darkness which as a teenager had scared him, for he had well seen what lurked in it. He found it easier to move about, being able to shift his body through objects, places, a little like apparating only with much more grace and less effort. He had discovered this after waking and wishing to be in his bedroom once more at home. Once the shock had worn off he had begun to see other things to. Magical traces, he could smell and see magic at work. Walking round in the Muggle World he could see people with magical abilities, colours trailing after trains off wedding gowns.

And he began to be able to move this magic himself. It was only a short step from seeing the magic to feeling it and manipulating it to ignore or serve him. It had surprised him that a house elf held a higher magical train than a Wizard, though it was often of a duller colour.

And then he no longer slept. He would spend hours walking through the Muggle world, escaping the constant hum of the magic, to find that the Muggle world was not as he always thought it was. It was inferior, it was crude and rough but there were elements to it that Draco felt missing in the Wizarding world. The size was phenomenal to him. Sixty million muggles in the country whereas there were barely 20,000 registered Wizards and Witches. And theatre.

Draco had stumbled in upon a Muggle theatre on a night less than three days from his awakening. And he had adored the idea, the words, the songs. He needed no money for he could influence the minds of Muggles easily to forget him or ignore him. He just took a spare seat and watched. Musicals were crap, Opera was a earmuff essential, but theatre was humorous, powerful and elegant.

But his new found radiant life took a somewhat grimmer tone. In his fifth night of wanderings he arrived at an old school. It still had chalkboards upon the walls though it was desolate and barren. And Draco found the need to write on that board. He found his hands writing upon the board in white chalk which stood out on the black of the board. He wrote the numbers one to nine. And then began writing names. Names Draco Malfoy knew. Snape, Wormtail, Crabbe, Goyle, Hepene, Lestrange. Nine names.

Nine people who had betrayed him. Who had caused his death. Eight were still alive. Snape had died, as his Unbreakable vow had shortened his lifespan to fit Draco's.

The first one, that damned Ministry worker who had told Voldemort of Draco's talks with Dumbledore, pre death. Wormtail who had told Voldemort that Draco was untrustworthy and unfaithful to the cause. Wormtail who had told Voldemort that Draco had met Hermione earlier that day, on the 20th October. Hepene who had set the wolves on him. Goyle and Crabbe who had chosen to fight with their fathers over Draco. Leaving him alone with people who wanted him dead. Bellatrix who had tortured him. McGonagall who had refused his pleas for protection saying he was another spy like Snape. Snape who had chosen Voldemort over Dumbledore. And the last name on the list. The worst of all the offenders.

The man who had sworn to protect him. And the man who had agreed to let him die.

But. Oh buts and buts. Draco wanted him dead. He wanted to put him through the pain Draco had endured before death had blissfully taken in into her cold arms. But... there was a chance.

Draco could not decide. He doubted he would ever make a decision. It was all so complicated. So problematic. Buts, ifs... So what to do?

Ah! _Let Hermione decide_

--

Theodore Nott was looking out onto the cliffs enthralled by the thousands of voices screaming at him. His sense of mind was still present enough to stop his feet moving, but his mind was already flying well above the cliffs. His revelry stopped as he heard someone enter the kitchen. "Theodore." Hermione's voice reached him from the doorway. She had been sleeping much more in the last two days and her voice was drowsy with the excess.

"Hermione." He answered. He noted her prettiness in the midday morning light, bright from the white thick clouds which obscured the sky. She was wearing a mid length skirt and a light top with a jacket slung over her shoulders, and although Nott knew nor cared anything about clothes they seemed to make her more approachable, more desirable, more lovely. She was lovely. "What is it?"

"I..." She took a few steps towards him. She looked very innocent and naive, approachable. And this taking of the lion from her made her seem loveable, Nott thought contemplating her with a critical eye. She currently did not look like she could skin a man by just thinking about it, a rumour held among the Slytherin boys in the first and second years. "I don't know. I just feel like company." A small shiver was noticeable under her clothes and Nott instinctively held out an arm for her to half embrace him. She complied, and they stood under the bright light shining in through the windows, for both of them the voices silent.

Whether it was the venerability of Hermione then and there. Or whether it was Nott coming to an understanding with himself. Or just the time, place and setting being perfect but the tension came into Nott's arms. He turned his body to her, and her to him. And they kissed. They kissed with need, with joy and with friendship. _Was it more?_

He pulled back from her, and though neither regretted their actions, they spoke not of it and vowed to themselves not to do it again except if that happened again... They stood as they had before, holding each other, neither friends nor lovers, once enemies now somewhere in the barren lands betwixt hate and love.

And they never saw the grey stormy eyes watching them from inside the living room.

--

What was it to love? What is the nature of love? Is it the stormy passionate kiss of the newly found? Is it the sweet passionate embrace of something more than a friend. Is it joy at the sight of someone or is it the internal happiness that can never be dimmed?

Hermione contemplated all of this as she walked along the beach, holding hands with Theodore. He was behaving more like the perfect gentleman every second. Around their feet a child and a dog ran. Hermione could not get out of her mind the sensation that this experience was an illusion. That the happy little family they were pretending to be was incorrect, null and void. And that she did not love Nott. _But then did she love a dead man? Who betrayed her?_

But could she love someone she did not understand. She understood Draco much more than she understood Nott. Nott was an enigma wrapped in the skin of a problem. He was much less attractive than Malfoy but when one took the time to study him he was unusual looking with two very fine features. His body, although wiry, was strong and athletic. And his eyes were of the richest chocolate. But Draco looked like a God. _But he was dead._

But is love unconditional? If it were she could very well still be completely Malfoy's and be letting out her feelings on Nott. Then again was it possible to love two people equally? If it were how was she to decide? Well, then it would be Nott. He wasn't dead. But then again if she didn't love them equally would she regret the decision for the rest of her life? But was it possible to have a relationship with Draco at all?

"You think too much." Theodore told her coldly. _Fucking men_.

--

Nott flew twenty feet back in the air and landed with a crash onto a rock. He lay still. Hermione turned to run to him, but her limbs froze in place. A great panic rose up inside her as she turned to face the Death Eater... Malfoy. "What's did you do to him?" She yelled her voice cracking with the roar panic she was feeling through her veins.

Malfoy jumped back at her anger. He had his daughter at his feet grinning up at him with the pleasure of a child who has done well. "You know I don't appreciate this. You running off with him. It's not very nice. You may be upset but there's no call for cheating on me, now is there?"

Hermione yelled various obscenities at him which he accepted with a non-plused facial expression. "Yes, well, that's as maybe. I never tried to hide my nature from you, I am a murderer, now I'm dead and you have known that. But that's not what I'm hear to talk to you about." He sat down on a rock and made Hermione join him. Mercury came and leant against his leg grinning up at Hermione.

"You think that you can kill my mentor, a friend, the woman who has done so much to stand up to Voldemort, and come back here expecting everything to be the same?" Hermione shouted, crying now. She felt every emotion bringing her to run to Nott but her muscles held her in place.

"No, actually I expected five minutes of shouting, ten minute apologies, fifteen minute shag, and then to business." He told her bluntly.

"Fuck off." She told him bluntly.

"Mercury I don't think you need to see this. Go and pour sand into Nott's shoes. There's a good girl." Hermione's eyes followed Mercury until she left her field of vision. "Now obviously my timings were a bit wrong, I wasn't factoring in Nott. So let's skip straight to the business. Hermione I want your help-"

"Fuck off Malfoy. I will not help you kill any more people, Death Eaters or not." Hermione glared at him with the spite and defiance of eight years.

"Why you've done it before."

Hermione bit back her anger, and shame flooded her emotions seconds later. McGonagall's face was imprinted on the back of her eyelids and she thanked Merlin they weren't close to the cliffs. And it was as if the spirit of the fight was a physical being which left her at that point. She sank, although her muscles were bound, becoming smaller. Malfoy sensed it and released his hold on her out of surprise. His touch was cold and once it was what she had craved. _Was it any more?_

"Hermione, Hermione?" He sounded so worried. And that touched Hermione. And she was as torn as Draco had been earlier. She looked up and nodded to him, to weak to carry on their banter just wanting to let him talk so she could regain the strength she once possessed. "I've got to make a choice. As you know," he was still regarding her with worried eyes, "I was sent here to take my revenge on nine people. One of whom was already dead by my dead hand, one of whom was not a Death Eater, one of whom is still alive." She looked up at him. He sounded... unsure. "And I know, I feel that this is my mission. And when I complete it I will rest... again. But... if I don't complete it.. At least for a while. I will remain here. And I was just wandering... if... er..."

He trailed off unable to look her in the eye. _OH goddess, why can you hate someone so much? Why do we have to think and love?_ "If Draco?"

"If, Hermione... you would want to live... with me and Mercury. As a family. For a while. After the war and stuff. We'd be together. And I would live, well exist, until number nine dies, which unless I do something won't be for another, at least five, most likely more years. So we could see Mercury grow up. And be... err... normal."

--

_Review! Go on! review!_


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**ANJust an epilogue to go. It's all so scary. This is not a full length chapter either, though the end bit has just been added. It has disturbed me the amount of you who wish to see Hermione go with Draco. Albeit they're destined but he has raped, brutally tortured and murdered not just the bad guys. But hey, go forth and ponder. Read on my friends and tell me what you think at the end!**

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Time_

What would you do? What would anyone do?

Love...

"You still haven't looked at those accursed Snow Faerie's white flower yet have you? Granger! What's happened to you? You use to look everything up in a fucking book! Now... I've been bugging you about this for ages. And you still haven't looked them up!" He sounded so annoyed that Hermione jumped back from him slightly. He didn't seem to notice and nor was his anger directed at her.

"How... Oh I don't know. Draco, you are my dark knight. You are who I dream about, you are who I feel the deepest feelings I have ever felt about. But... we could never be normal. I'm not sure we could ever live together." Hermione commented quietly to the sand.

"And you think you could live with Nott? I have. For seven years! He snores. He looks worse than Crabbe after going anywhere near water. He never says anything. He's got the personality of a Hufflepuff!" Draco ranted now directing his anger at her. The wind whipped up around them and dark clouds blackened the skies.

The beach of it's soft colours suddenly seemed drained of life. No birds circled the cliffs, no crabs walked the shores. "But he fights for us Draco. He knows me. And I feel safe with him." The wind almost battered her off the rock she sat on. It was then for the first time Hermione realised Draco Malfoy controlled the weather. But she doubted he realised.

"And who do I fight for! I gave my life for you and yours Hermione! My life!" He wasn't crying. He didn't look like he could cry, for he was in such a state he should have been. "And I was willing to forgo eternal peace to be with you."

"I... I love..." Hermione was crying. Big big tears of pain, conflict and love. She still didn't know. And perhaps she would never know. "I.." She hiccuped and they flew together like oppositely charged magnets. Not very romantic, but unstoppable.

They stayed there. Eternity in a second, the best and the worst, hope fading like the last of Spring. And Draco knew then. "It's too late though isn't it Hermione. If I had wanted you I should have... Never done what I did. You are my only regret my Hermione." He told her hair softly. His breath was warm. His breath was warm. Love can defy death, but not Hermione. _It was impossible_. "If there is an afterlife... I'll be waiting. I swear upon all the stars in the heavens. I'll even let that fool raise my daughter. I... This is the end of us." And it was. They did not know why. Draco felt sure it was the same compulsion that had made him write those names on the board. It was telling him he had to do what he was meant to. It meant that he could stay for time, but he would be less and less like himself. He had stayed too long already, he longed for the peace and eventually he would blame her for taking it away from him. She had kept him there though. And he had been alive. So alive. For her. And for his revenge.

They broke away, Draco magically making her appearance correct, as though she had never had an outpouring of pain on a beach. He took her palm and kissed it gently, softly. "When your time comes Hermione, we will be together again. I know. I know." He smiled, but it turned into a contorted face of grave pain and he turned away from her. "Mercury. Go to your mother. And love her forever." He patted the girl's head as he passed by her. She obeyed without question.

And Malfoy walked to Nott who stood staring at where the couple had been standing. He stared with hatred and malice which Malfoy had never seen on Nott before. "Don't blame her," He told Nott, "women can't help themselves around me." Nott sneered a very Malfoyish sneer.

"Go back to your grave, dead boy." Very unsophisticated for the likes of Theodore Nott.

"I'm here to be nice to you Nott." Draco wanted to add a pun on his surname at the end of that but he'd really worn through all the ones he could think of by fourth year and repeating old material was quite bad form. Nott looked even more suspicious than he had a minute ago. "I'm giving you my family. Treat them well, or I'll be back for you." Nott looked like he'd just seen an aeroplane. "No need to thank me." Malfoy smirked. "I know you've always wanted what I've had. I've just been so gifted."

"Treat Mercury with the utmost respect. She is the last of the greatest line." Malfoy said appraising his daughter with a sceptical eye.

"Even though she's a halfblood." Nott finally managed his wits about him enough for a rebuke. However it seemed unprofitable for Malfoy plain ignored him. It began to rain, cold harsh rain, but only slowly.

"And don't fuck Hermione. She's mine." Malfoy said this. Though he didn't believe that Hermione and Nott would not carry on a couple's relationship after his second death, he wanted to try and stop it. Hopefully Nott would die quite quickly. Auror's tended too but one could only hope that with the final battle someone might do him a favour. Nott looked about as sceptical about this as Malfoy, so Draco gave up and sniffed. "I think that's about it." He looked about him as if searching for inspiration. "You've got a fucking ugly house. And it's tiny."

"Why Malfoy? I hope it's not because Hermione is a mudblood." Theodore asked his gaze on Hermione and Mercury who stood together staring at them. It looked as if Mercury was in tears. So Malfoy really was leaving... dying.

"No. It's because she's Hermione." Draco said roughly. And then "SNOW FAERIES!" He shouted over to the girls. They were too far away to see any expression as a result of this shouting. It meant nothing to Nott. "And it's because even I dream occasionally Nott. But when I do they tend to be things which forget other people."

"It's called being an egotistical little fuck."

"Don't push me." Draco replied watching his Hermione and Mercury staring at them. "I'm going." He couldn't stand it. All this waiting. He could not say goodbye for a third time.

"Where? I thought you were dying?" Nott asked a little more than surprised. He expected Draco to romantically fade into nothing. Draco slapped Nott's head impatiently and froze Nott's muscles to stop retaliation.

"I am dying you little fuck. Just not yet. I'm going to kill my last person. In the most gruesome and horrible manner I can imagine. But don't tell Hermione." He added hastily turning his gaze from Hermione to the sky. It was blacker than the evening sky now and little slow droplets of rain ran down Nott's frozen face. Nott made sounds as if speaking but his lips muscles were frozen. Malfoy unfroze them, too rash to really contemplate the decision... Or he was just stalling the time when he had to take his last look at her.

"Your last person. You're going to kill your father?" He asked quietly. Draco punched his arm, making little effect against the frozen muscles.

"Don't be so fucking sensitive. I'm going to murder the piece of shit." Draco told him with a gleam of sadism in his eye. The gleam would have scared Nott had he not known that Draco would do nothing in front of Hermione. "Right. I'm going." He made no move. "Look out for her. No... Make her happy. But never forget, Nott, She's mine. And she always will be." Draco told Nott smirking like he had done when he first made a smile as a baby.

He took one last look at the angelic form of his Hermione and his daughter. And then he faded to the wind.

--

"Hermione." She looked up. Nott was towering above her, his face with a foreign look upon it. Perhaps it was concern. Their fate, an undeniable, inescapable fate was drawing nearer and nearer. Her hands were shaking and she repeated clasped and unclasped them.

He sat down beside her and took her hands. He rubbed his skin against hers, although his eyes were above her head. They were waiting in _the_ house in _the_ place at _the_ time. Waiting, waiting, waiting. This was the end. It had to be. Could Harry really defeat a wizard so beyond his only capacity?

The Final Battle.

Lupin was staring at her. His eyes boring into the side of her head. He did not know she was with Nott. Bill was avoiding looking at her or Nott. Suddenly Nott's presence and touch were a comfort and she leaned into him. He almost smiled. "I think that the best option is for us to..."

"You're a fucking moron Granger."

"What did you call me?" Hermione asked sitting up from her slouched position on Nott's shoulder. He looked at her in surprise. In a wordless surprise. She swallowed and wondered if the battle was getting to her brain. She had sworn she had heard Malfoy's voice... in her head...

"I was suggesting that we should keep to the south..." Nott continued holding her slightly looser than he had before.

_"Hermione..." _There it was again. That voice... Sounded so comforting. Soft and gentle. Yet Malfoy-like.

Hermione sat up again. Her fingers tightened around Nott's hand and she shivered. "Sorry, go on. I've just got chills."

"It's probably best if we stick to..."

_"I remember seeing you for the first time. Across Platform 9 ¾. You looked like a hedge."_ Yes it definitly sounded like Malfoy. Or rather had the blunt honest opinions of Malfoy. But she'd heard those words before. He'd spoken them to her when they had last met. Face to face... On the evening before he had died, 22nd October...

"And of course if the Death Eaters..."_"I've done terrible things Granger. Things you should spank me for." Then the eyes changed. Became serious. "And I feel them Granger. I've done terrible things."_ Was this just her memory? Was her stressed mind just reverting back to things... times of hope...

"But our forces should be able to overrun a short term attack..." She could feel Nott drawing back from her, his eyes staring at her... but... she listened to him, but never heard him.

"I want to turn Granger. It's the 22nd October. Tomorrow my life begins anew."

"And then the teletubbies should arrive to aid our attack..." Nott spoke quietly. By the lack of reaction to this statement he guessed that Hermione was miles away. Lupin, however let a small grin slide.

"You know you should at least try to look good. The hedge look is just not in fashion. Wasn't seven years ago, isn't now."

"And of course the Death Eaters will summon the almighty power of the singing hamsters..." Was she waiting at the final battle with Nott or was she standing at Hogwarts with Draco? She couldn't quite remember... It all seemed so... unreal...

"Granger." He pushed her hair back behind her ear. He looked so gentlemanly. He bit his lip, moisture reflecting in the pale moonlight. "I believe one day... We all have our sins Granger. And I would so much love to be yours."

"And they'll all go off into the rainbow sunrise..."

_I'm coming for you sweetheart, darling, bastard._ Malfoy had never said that to her but it was his voice... And it sounded like he was whispering in her ear.

Hermione stood up shreking slightly. Lupin outrighted stared at her, and the Order looked gob-smacked. She turned round to face the sitting Nott who finished his quiet story with..."Voldemort will resign evil doing and run a nursery for Orphans." The Order laughed hesitantly, Lupin chuckling and shaking his head.

"I guess," The werewolf said quietly, "the stress has got to you Hermione. But just think, in 12 hours time, it will be a new dawn, a new day and a new era."

Hermione was shaking as she sat back down. Nott's arms were no longer touching her and he looked pained, or as pained as he ever did look. She felt as divided as she ever had between the two; Malfoy and Nott. Goosebumps ran up and down her arms... and then something cold touched her cheek. It felt like a Dementor's touch would.

_'I''m coming, Granger. I'm coming for you.' _Malfoy whispered. '_Your time is up.'_

_--_

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	20. Epilogue

**AN**: I'm so so so sorry... The delay was originally Xmas, then exams, then eternal forgetfulness... And that isn't the only apology I have to make. The quality of this is not up to what I would normally have. But I have kept it back so long to try and find a way to get it right. But with no inspiration I felt now it would be better to get it out than have it perfect. I know it is not the ending most of you wanted... but I hope you've enjoyed the story anyway...

**Epilogue **

_here the dream ends..._

One and one equals two. But don't you think sometimes one plus one equals one?

"Hermione... Hermione? Are you alright?"

"It's nothing... I just keep hearing things."

"The cliffs?"

"No. The dead."

--

"I love you Theodore. Know that." She kissed him. "I truly love you."

"Hermione, don't. I'm sorry. If..." He kissed her and they held each other.

--

_**The Great War Won!**_

Harry Potter, The Greatest Hero, defeated Lord Voldemort in open combat at Hogwarts Castle. The war claimed over 15,000 wizarding lives worldwide with heavy costs of talented witches and wizards who will never be, such as Harry Potter's...

--

**_The New Beginning_**

Harry Potter, The Greatest Hero, yesterday attended the wedding of two Order of the Phoenix fighters the now Mr and Mrs Remus Lupin...

_--_

**_Births Marriages and Deaths_**

_Mr and Mrs Bill Fleur Weasley are proud to announce the birth of their first children Ronald Percy Weasley and his identical twin Harry Francis Weasley. Their Godfather is declared to be Harry Potter, The Greatest Hero,..._

_--_

**New Minister of Magic**

_The New Minister of Magic has been declared by the Ministry. Neville Longbottom won the vote by two ballots and now has been set the hard challenge of rebuilding this shattered country after the Great War. However his abilities have been somewhat questioned by the attitude of Harry Potter, The Greatest Hero, who is quoted as saying "He betrayed my trust, I do not feel he was a good choice..._

**--**

_**Investigation Declared Closed** _

_The investigation into the 'Black Assassins' has been closed over a year after the death of the last victim, Mr Lucius Malfoy. Six months after the death of Voldemort at the hands of Harry Potter, The Greatest Hero, the investigation has had no evidence or leads pointing to any groups who committed the atrocious acts which sent the Azkaban warder Argus Filch to St Mungos..._

--

**_The Greatest Hero joins Hogwarts_**

_Harry Potter, The Greatest Hero, has joined Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in September as the Defence Against Dark Arts teacher. He famously refused the job of Head Auror, a job instead given to Theodore Nott, and instead has seemed to have found his happiness at the place where he defeated the greatest evil ever known to wizarding kind. Harry Potter's great friend, Hermione Granger, is quoted, the night before the battle, as saying 'Hogwarts is the key' and this phrase seems relevant even after..._

--

"Hermione Granger, died fighting for the betterment of this world on 31st July. We shall remember her forever..." Harry Potter's voice broke and he fell to his knees, hiding his face in his black robes. No one approached him. It was snowing in the Abbey as the final grave was dug and laid to rest was the final hero. In attendance was every notable soul, except the Minister of Magic.

Mercury Malfoy and Theodore Nott took prominent places upon the seating order but spoke nothing. Neither cried and both rose silently after the service.

It snowed in the winter sunshine peeping through the clouds as they left the Abbey. "This just wasn't the best time to be alive." Seamus said dryly as they walked up the path towards the hum drum of Oxford.

"No." Harry said taking Ginny by the hand and looking back once more towards the Abbey. "It was the best time. It just didn't end too well."

--

--

_Snow Faeries_

_Snow faeries are creatures that can only be observed during times of snow. However they require special observation cautions as they only appear on their own(1) with no humans about. The faeries are known for their grace elegant and dancing. They often appear on Wizarding Christmas cards. They are about an inch high and look much like small humans. Although once considered to come only in very pale it was discovered by Lyn Xung that faeries come in as many races as humans as long as there is snow._

_The first integrating experiment occurred in 1954 by Michael Nott. He captured fifty faeries of the Chinese variety and transported them to Scotland where he introduced them to the local population. Since then there has been a mixed race group of faeries and the theory that snow faeries are loving to each other regardless has been confirmed._

_(1). In very rare incidences snow faeries have appeared in the presence of lovers and presented them with white flowers. However the lovers have to be very specific. Couples have stood in snow for hours in known snow faerie areas during times of snow and seen nothing, however in four recorded incidences couples have repeatedly seen and interacted with snow faeries. It is theorised that snow faeries only appear for eternal love that endures and is created by a 'clash and melting of souls' however most theorists disregard this as romantic nonsense preferring a more logical explanation of events._

_--_

Love is the worlds most precious and painful poison. It can break the highest intellect and bow the grandest emperor. All fall at its mercy. I'm sorry, Theodore, I'm sorry.


End file.
